Healing A Shatterd Soul
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve and his familiy moves into a new city, while his past continues to haunt him
1. The Start

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 1: The Horrible past.

Steve was sitting in his car with his mom Alexia and his sister Olivia. They were driving to Raccoon city, their new home.

Steve's dad was in jail beating Steve and raping him.

_Flashback_

_Steve was lying in his dad's room all naked. He had tears in his eyes_

''_Please let me go dad. Please''_

_Steve's dad looked at him and said ''It's either you or your sister, would you like to hear her scream?''_

_Steve looked at his dad ''leave her alone. Don't hurt her, I'll do anything!''_

''_Then get on you knees''_

_Flashback ended._

Steve could still feel the pain he felt when his father raped him. He remembered every detail, every small movement his father made while he was inside him.

Even when his father was in jail the nightmare continued. The kids in school teased him and picked on him for what had happened. Even his best friend William teased him and made fun of him. He became an outcast in school, he sat in the toilets in between the classes to avoid the stares people gave him.

His mom Alexia found out and they moved to Raccoon city.

Steve looked out the window and thought to himself ''If anyone find out what happened, then my life will be a hell here to.''

Alexia drove and smiled as she saw the road sign where it stood 'WELCOME TO RACCOON CITY!'

''We are here! The new city, the new home.'' Alexia said and smiled a little.

Steve smiled and looked at his mom ''It's a beautiful city mom.'' He smiled a fake smile, like he always did in front of Olivia. The was too young to understand what their dad had done to him, the only thing she knew was that it was something terrible.

Alexia smiled and thought to herself ''He is so strong, after all that has happened I thought he would be suicidal, but he still tries to keep his fake smile on in front of his sister. I guess she and me is the only thing he lives for right now.''

She parked the car in front of their new home. It was a normal sized house and it was dark blue and white on a street with many houses standing next to each other.

She got out of the car and Steve helped her with their luggage, the moving company had placed the furniture as Alexia wanted it the day before.

When Steve and Alexia had gotten all of the luggage out, Steve opened his sisters' car door and found her asleep. He smiled and took off her seat belt and lifted her in a babe style.

He looked at Alexia who was setting up the TV ''Where is Olivia's room?'' he whispered barely loud enough for Alexia to hear.

''Up the stairs, the 3th door to the left''

Steve walked up the stairs slowly and careful not to wake her up. He smiled at her, she was so innocent and pure. Unlike him.

He got into her room and placed her on the bed, he kissed his sisters forehead before leaving.

Steve went into the car again and got his guitar and amplifier.

Again he asked Alexia for directions ''Where is my room mom?''

''Up the stairs, the 2th door to the left.''

''Thank you.''

Steve slowly walked up the stairs and got into his room. He puts the wire in the socket and turned the amplifier on. He took his head set and connected them to the amplifier to not wake his sister. He got ready and played his favorite song by Breaking Benjamin: Dear Agony

I have nothing left to give  
I have found the perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt  
Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began

Steve sang as he played the song.

And I will find the enemy within  
because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Dear Agony

Suddenly  
The lights go out  
Let forever  
Drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end

And I will find the enemy within  
Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

Steve was in the edge of crying when he sang.

Leave me alone  
God let me go  
I'm blue and cold  
Black sky will burn  
Love pull me down  
Hate lift me up  
Just turn around  
There's nothing left

Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore

Dear Agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Dear Agony

I feel nothing anymore.

The song ended and Steve felt like the song talked to him. At least the last sentence.

Because that's what he did, he felt nothing anymore,

When Steve finished the song he laid on his bed and muttered to himself ''In 7 days God created the world in 7 seconds, my father shattered mine"

After a while he fell asleep.

AN: well. This Is a side project you can say, I'm mostly going to write on Vampiric Love, but when I don't have any ideas I will write on this one.

Edit made ( 18.02.13 ) I fixed some small issues and I will be working on this story a bit when I have time :)


	2. Meeting

AN: Ok people, new chapter. If you have any ideas I would like to hear them! And btw the writings that are like _this _is either for dreams or thoughts. Well that's all. Hope you like it and see you soon at the bottom! :P :P

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 2: Meeting

_Claire was standing on the beach in the arms of the man in her dreams, he had blonde hair and a masculine body and ocean blue eyes._

'' _Claire, you are so beautiful. Your eyes shines like diamonds, your hair is as soft as silk '' he stroked her hair and continued '' Your smile is a piece of art made by the angles and god, your curves are big and natural ''_

_Suddenly wind came making their hair float in the air._

'' _Oh, Edward. '' Claire whispered into the man's ear._

_They looked into each other eyes and leaned closer and closer, their lips where just millimeters apart, she could fell his breath…_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Be….!**

Claire slammed her hand on the alarm clock. She broke it and got out of bed.

'' I hate that alarm clock! '' she muttered angrily to herself and puts on a t-shirt she findes on the floor. The t-shirt is a medium sized one with a light blue color where it was written 'RAWR means I love you in dinosaur' and some blue jeans.

She went down the stairs and found Chris in his police uniform drinking coffee, their mom and dad seemed to have gone to work early today.

Claire sneaked up behind him and hugged him, this caught him off guard and he got some coffee on his uniform. He sweared loudly and got up to change.

When he came down again Claire looked at him and shook her head '' A wise guy once told me that a police man or woman must always be prepared anywhere and at anytime! '' she teased him and peaked her tongue at him.

The older sibling smiled at his little sister '' Yeah, but that wise guy didn't expect to be attack at home by his sister. ''

Claire smiled back and went to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. She took some pieces of bread and turned around and opened the fridge taking out some cheese, butter and orange juice. She took a seat at the medium sized table and Chris took the seat next to her, taking a sip from his coffee.

Chris looked at his sister '' You know that the neighbors next door moved some weeks ago? ''

Claire nodded and drank some of her orange juice.

'' Well someone moved in yesterday. ''

'' Cool '' she replied before taking a big bite of her meal.

The man smiled '' And I think there is a kid about your age living there too. ''

Claire smiled at her brother and looked at the clock it was 08.00.

'' Shit! I'm going to be late. ''

She ran to the front door and sprinted towards the bus stop, she barley made it. She got inside the bus but and took a seat next to her best friend Rebecca. She was wearing a green top and loose blue jeans.

'' Hey Rebecca! ''

'' Hey Claire! I think you have forgot something.''

Claire looked and noticed that she had forgotten her backpack.

'' Damn! ''

Claire ran out of the bus ( the bus doors hadn't closed btw :P) and ran back to her house. When she got inside she looked for her backpack.

'' Where did I leave it? '' she shouted desperatly

Chris was still sitting and drinking coffee when he saw his sister stressing.

'' I think you left it in your room Claire. ''

Claire ran up to her room and found her backpack in one of the corners.

She ran down again and looked at the clock 08.10. The bus had left.

The teenager groaned and looked at her brother '' You have to drive me to school today! ''

Chris sighed, then nodded before he got his cell phone out of his pocket '' Go and wait by the car, I have to tell Jill that I will be a little late ''

Claire walked to the garage and waited outside.

'' Steve! Hurry! If you don't hurry you will be late! '' she heard an unknown voice say.

Claire looked in the direction of the voice, she saw a woman with blond hair that ended at her back in a long purple dress, the dress ended at her ankle showing some high heels. Next to the woman was a little girl with hair black hair with red ends ending at her shoulder, the girl had black jeans and a light blue top.

'' Coming mom! '' another voice said.

Claire looked at the open door and out of it came a boy with red hair that ended around his ears, he weard a black t-shirt and some camouflage pants.

The boy and the girls got into a car with silver paint. The car started to drive and Claire looked at the boy, he seemed to be at her age. When the car had passed Claire remembered it, they were getting a new boy in her class today, and seemingly her new neigthbor.

Chris came out from their house '' Ready to go? ''

'' Yeah. ''

_**LOLLOLOOLLLOLLOLLOLOLOLO**_

Steve sat in the car and looked at his mother '' Why are you wearing a dress? ''

'' I'm going to your uncle Alfred today and discuss things about the company. ''

Steve smiled, he loves his uncle Alfred, not to adult and not to childish, he was a person you like to be around '' Tell him I said hello! ''

'' Me too, me too! '' Olivia said tiredly

Alexia laughed the laught that sounded like music to her children '' Of course I will. ''

'' Steve, remember that when you class has swimming our gymnastics, you will have to go to the principal's office. ''

Steve looked out the window and had small flashbacks'' How can I forget that? You told me ever since you planed to move. ''

Olivia looked at her big brother '' What are you going to do there? ''

Steve turned to look at his little sister and smiled a fake smile back at her '' just talking, that's all ''

Alexia drove the car to the parking outside Raccoon highschool and turned too Steve '' You are first g… ''

'' Going to the principal's office to get my schedule and he will tell me where my classroom is, I know that by hearth by now. '' Steve said and got out of the car. He took his backpack and hugged his sister '' See you after School Olivia. ''

'' Bye bye '' she said and waved to him.

Steve started to walk up to the school complex and hears the car leaving. When he was sure that the car was gone his fake smile faded and the teenager walked into the school yard.

The school yard was fully of people around Steves age, they were talking and laughing, things like all normal people do in their age. Some girls looked at Steve and giggled, some boys gave him killer gazes. Steve ignored it and walked into the school. The school bell rang and the halls slowly filled up with teenagers.

Steve had a hard time finding the principal's office, he had no map of the school nor anything to even give him a small hint.

'' This school is like a maze I wont find that d... '' Suddenly a girl ran into him causing them both to fall and she dropped everything she was carrying.

Steve got up and offered the girl a hand. The girl had a t-shirt with a light blue color where it stood 'RAWR means I love you in dinosaur' and some blue jean.

The girl took the hand '' I'm sorry, I should have seen where I was going ''

Steve puts on the fake smile he knows to well '' No it was my fault ''

Then Steve and the girl started to pick up their things. Their hand touched and the girl blushed while Steve kept an emotionless face. Steve picked up most of her things, he handed it to the girl who was still blushing.

He put on the same fake smile and handed her things to her '' Here you go. ''

'' Thank you, but I have to go I'm late for class. ''

The girl started to run in the direction Steve was coming from. When the girl was out of sight Steve let his face relax and continued to the principal's office.

'' Damn! How long is this hallway? '' he thought annoyed to himself as he walked down the long hallway.

Steve saw a door with a little metal looking plate on where it stood ' Principal Ozwell E. Spencer. '

Steve opened the door and stepped inside. The office was middle sized with four shelves, two on each side. In the middle was a desk with organized papers, behind the desk was an old man sitting in a wheelchair with gray hair and in a piece of cloth that looked like a bathrobe, he also had a pair of glassed.

The old man looked at Steve and took of his glasses '' You are the new pupil Steve Burnside I presume? ''

Steve only nodded and the man continued '' I'm Ozwell E. Spencer and I'm the principal of this school. I will also be you psychotherapist when you are actually going to attend the gymnastics or swimming. '' Spencer got a paper from his desk and handed it to Steve '' Here's your schedule, you will notice that there is only one teachers name on every class, that because he is the most talented teacher in this school and that makeshe and I the only people in this school to know about you past experience. '' The old man found some more papers and he picked up a pen from this penholder '' I suggest you go now, the classes have already started and you don't want to be too late for you first classes on you first day here. ''

Steve thanked the man and turned around.

Before he left the room the old man called his name, Steve turned around and waited

'' You might find this usefull on your first days here '' Spencer held a piece of paper '' And welcome to Raccoon high Steven Burnside, I hope you enjoy you stay here. ''

Steve smiled at the old man and made his way to the classroom.

AN: this chapter was original going to be from the start of the day till the end, but then it would be extremely long so I stopped it here. By the way Olivia is 4 years old! :P

Fixed some grammar mistakes and things I didn't like in this chapter, I also wanna add here that the William I mentioned in the first chapter and the Edward in Claires dream are not the same people as the once in the series :)


	3. Never Be The Same

An: Ok, got kinda bored of Vampiric Love and started to write more on this, it just interest me more for the moment. By the way, Wesker is wearing the same clothes as in the game :) And I also know that Claire is older than Steve in the series but not in this fanfic, so deal with it! NOW ENJOY! :P

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 3 : Never Be The Same

Steve was walking to class and tried to come up with some lyrics for a song he was writing, he had many ideas but it just didn't seem to fit together '' This one is a hard nut to crack '' he whispered to himself with his head full of thoughs.

He sighed and found the classroom,he felt his gut sink deep inside him but knocked on the door with a shaking hand.

'' Come in! '' said a manly and commanding voice.

Steve swallowed before entering the classroom. When he entered he saw a man dressed in black wearing sunglasses standing in front of a desk and holding a book, Steve guessed that it was his new teacher.

The man smiled '' Class our new student has arrived, come here kiddo. '' he said in a kind, but still commanding voice.

Steve walked right next to the man and looked at the class, there had to be over 20 students there, and everyones eyes were glued on him.

'' Why don't you tell us about yourself Steve? ''

Steve inhaled and plastered on his fake smile '' Hi! I'm Steve Burnside and I'm a 17 years old boy that loves playing music and hang out with my friends on my spare time, I hope that we will get along fine! ''

Some people just waved while others muttered '' Hello Steve. '' In a bored tone, some girls waved and smiled while almost yelling '' Hello Steve! My name is… ''

The teacher smiled at Steve '' As you may know, I'm Albert Wesker, I'm going to be your teacher for most of the subjects. '' the man smiled at Steve before looking for an empty desk '' Now, where can you sit? ''

Some girls got up and waved their hands like some crazy lady, the person that where sitting beside them gave Steve angry looks.

After some seconds Wesker snapped his fingers and pointed at a girl sitting at a desk at the otherside of the room, all the way in the back '' You can sit there Steve. ''

He nodded and walked over to the seat, he dropped his backpack on the side of the desk and smiled kindly at the girl and recognized her '' You where the one I walked into this morning. ''

The girl smiled back at him and nodded '' Yupp, my name is Claire Redfield, nice to meet you Steve. ''

She held her hand out but he didn't shake it, he wasn't comfortable about touching strangers. He nodded to her and Claire let her hand rest on the desk once more.

Wesker looked at the class once more '' Now where were we? ''

And he continued the class.

The class quickly finished and Steve and Claire were walked out of the class room.

Right after they got out of the room, Wesker stopped them '' Steve, I need to talk to you for a minute . Claire you can just get ready for gym. ''

She nodded and said goodbye to Steve before leaving.

'' Sit down Steve. ''

Steve followed his order, took a chair from one of the desks and sat down '' What do you want to talk about Mr. Wesker? ''

'' It's about the gym and swimming thing, there has to be some you will attend to, we can try to make it only gym so you don't have to expose much of your body Steve. I hope that this I ok for you. ''

Steve sighed and nodded '' It's ok sir, don't worry about it ''

Wesker gave a small smile '' Now you better get going to Spencer, he's not a very patient man. ''

Steve got out of the classroom and started to walk towards the principal's office. While he was walking he began to think, when he was around Wesker, he felt like he were safe. Wesker had like an atmosphere that made him relax when he entered it.

Steve smiled '' I think I'm going to like my only teacher here. ''

He stopped in front of the Spencer's office and knocked on the door before entering, he found the man reading a piece of paper.

'' Just lay down on the sofa over there Steve, I have to check the budget. '' the old man pointed at an old sofa.

Steve nodded and laid down the sofa, it was very soft and comfortable. He closed his eyes for a sec but opened them again when he heard the sound of a wheelchair coming.

Spencer held a notebook and a pen '' Steve, how do you like your class and Albert? ''

'' I haven't talked too many of my classmates yet, I have only talked to Wesker and Claire Redfield. ''

Spencer nodded and quickly wrote down the question and answer '' How did you feel when you mother told you that you were moving? ''

The boy thought for a secound before he anwsered '' I was confused at first, wondered why we had to move. When she told me why I felt guilty, Olivia had to leave her friends because of me and that's not something I'm happy about. ''

'' After what happened, have you ever done or seen something's that you would never have done before? ''

Steve took a deep breath and started to think to himself for a short secound '' Okay, I'm not going to tell him about my... thoughts about those things, mom will get me locked up for my own safty.''

''There are sometimes when I looking into the mirror and I can't see my own reflection, but my fathers, the reflection talks to me, telling me what a waste I'm, all that would have been better if I hadn't been born. '' Steve stopped there and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Spencer seemed to notice and smiled at Steve ''If you weren't born, this would have happened to your sister Steve, if you where alive or not wouldn't have stopped it ''

The boy clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, just thinking about what his father could have done to innocent Olivia made him angry, seeing her face turn into a grimace of pain when their father brutally plowing through her.

Spencer looked at Steve's face, it was full of hatred and rage, but there was also sadness and grief '' I know that this is a hard time for you Steve, but this is only temporarily, after some years you may have gotten over your past and married a girl, I have looked through you file and I can see that you have a bright future. Just never give up, that's all it takes. ''

Steve smiled at the older man and looked at the clock behind him, it seemed like he had been there for over 20 minutes, but only 5 had passed.

The old man took off his glasses and sighed '' I don't wanna push you in these first sessions, I have gotten all I need for the moment, you can go early. ''

When the boy got out of the sofa he realized how soft and good it felt under him when he laid on it '' Thanks sir, I appreciate it! ''

Steve smiled to Spencer before he left the room '' Now I can finally continue on this song '' he thought and smiled as he walked with the small piece of paper in his hand.

Claire sat down into her seat and sighed, in gym almost all of the girls had asked her about Steve, how he acted and how he was like a person. She always answered the same '' He is a nice guy and you should try to get to know him for yourself. ''

She looked at the empty seat right next to her '' by mentioning Steve, where is he? '' she whispered to herself right before he entered the classroom out of breath.

He looked at Wesker and came up with a small white lie '' We lost track of time at the principal's office, I hope that that's ok. ''

Wesker nodded and continued the lecture while Steve got to his seat he and Claire smiled and nodded to each other before looking at Wesker, trying to understand the lecture.

Steve held his mp3, switching to a song of breaking benjamin before he put the mp3 back his pocked. He was walking down the road, he knew that his mom count pick him up today, when she were talking business to Alfred it usually took all day, leaving him alone with Olivia.

He found a road crossing ( or as Olivia called it, a flat zebra on the road ) and went over to the preschool. He found his sister talking to a blond girl wearing something that looked like a sailor uniform. When Olivia saw him she ran to him and tackled him, he had a hard time holding his balance as Olivia crashed into him.

He kissed her forehead and smiled at her '' Did you have a good time Olivia? ''

She nodded and pointed at the young girl in the sailor suite '' Sherry wanted to know if I could visit her today, is that ok Steve? ''

Olivia gave Steve the puppy eyes and he smiled and sighed '' Of course, but I will have to walk you to Sherry's house so I know where to pick you up. If not your parent's are going to pick you up Sherry? ''

She shook her head '' N-N-No, they are very b-b-busy with their work so I usually walk home. ''

Steve smiled at the girl and nodded '' Then I will walk you home, ok? ''

The young girl smiled and her eyes lit up '' T-Thank you sir! ''

Olivia poked Steve's side '' Steve, can I sit on your shoulders? ''

He smiled and lifted her and placed her on his shoulders, she got on and rested her head on his hair. Steve held out a hand for Sherry to hold and she shyly took a hold of it. This small girl was cute in her own way, and Steve didn't mind walking her home while holding her hand.

They slowly walked to Sherry's house. As they walked Steve heard a voice calling his name, he turned around and saw Claire running up to the small group.

Sherry ran to Claire and hugged her knees and Claire laughed '' Long time no see Sherry. ''

She then carefully took a hold of Claire's hand and held it '' Yupp, too long! ''

Claire smiled and looked at the girl on Steve's shoulder's '' And who are you sweetie? '' She tried to touch the girl but she winced away, she took her arms around Steve's forehead and hugged his hair for her dare life.

Steve laughed and smiled at Claire '' She is my little sister Olivia, She is a little shy when it comes to older people, but after she gets to know you she will never stop moving or asking you questions. ''

Claire smiled and walked with the little group, after a while Steve saw an ice cream store and he could feel that Olivias eyes were watching it with sugar hunger. '' Does anyone want ice cream? ''

'' YAY ICE CREAM! '' Sherry and Olivia cheered, Steve put Olivia on the ground and watches the two girls running to the ice cream store and he looked at Claire '' Do you want anything? I will pay for you. ''

Claire shook her head '' No thank you!

He smiled at her '' I will 'accidently' buy four ice creams anyway, help me with the fourth one please. ''

She sighed and nodded '' I will wait here, go before they run off somewhere. ''

Steve walked to the two girls how where looking at the ice creams, Olivia wanted a strawberry one and sherry wanted chocolate. Steve asked the woman behind the disk for two random ice creams. The woman got all the orders and Steve paid her.

Olivia and Sherry started to eat their ice creams while looked at the two random ice creams he had bought for himself and Claire '' Let me see….. sea salt ice cream and….. Coffee ice cream? I don't know that it even existed. ''

Steve looked at Claire and held the ice creams up in the air '' Ladies choose first! ''

The teenaged girl smiled and pointed at the sea salt ice cream, Steve gave it to her and they started to eat them.

Claire was surprised by the taste '' It's salty…. No its sweet! ''

Steve looked at his with a disgusted look '' This one tastes like coffee, enough said. ''

Claire smiled and laughed while following Sherry. She lived in the same street as Steve and Olivia, but it were at the other end of it so the small group said goodbye to Claire before continuing.

Steve got to Sherry's house and watched the two girls go inside '' I will get you when it gets late Olivia, Have fun ''

Olivia ran to him and gave him a big hug before going into the house again, she waved at him before Sherry closed the door. Steve smiled, it was good to see that his sister had gotten a friend.

Steve walked to his house, unlocked the main enterance and threw is backpack on a chair at the enterance. Then he entered his room, grabbed his guitar and looked at the piece of paper he had written the lyrics on, he had made chords for the song and he found them on another piece of paper.

He started to play the calm guitar part and cleared his trought before he sang.

I know you, who are you now?  
Look into my eyes if you can't remember  
Do you remember? Oh-oh...

I can see, I can still find  
you're the only voice my heart can recognize  
But I can't hear you now, yeah!

Steve pressed guitar pedal with his foot to give it a more rock sound on the chorus

I'll never be the same,  
I'm caught inside the memories,  
of promises,  
of yesterdays...  
And I belong to you  
I just can't walk away... 'cause after loving you,  
I can never be the same

And how can I pretend to never know you,  
like it was all a dream? No-oh...  
I know I'll never forget,  
the way I always felt with you beside me,  
and how you loved me then, yeah-ah!

I'll never be the same...  
I'm caught inside the memories,  
of promises,  
of yesterdays...  
And I belong to you  
I just can't walk away...'cause after loving you,  
I can never be the same.

He stopped there, he wasn't sure if he wanted to keep the rest of the lyrics or just write new once. He frizzed when he heard clapping from behind he turned around and looked through his window.

He saw Claire in the other house clapping '' That's was fantastic Steve! What's the name of the band how wrote it? ''

Steve sighed '' I wrote it ''

Claire felt her jaw drop '' Are you serious? ''

He nodded and she got to her feet and grabbed a bass that was lying on the floor '' Want to jam? ''

He smiled '' Yeah, sure ''

'' Great, I will be at your door soon! ''

Steve sighed as he watched Claire disappear, he hadn't jammed with someone since his band, he and his best friends made a band but after that incident, they kicked him out of the band and yelled that they didn't want any bitchy man hore on their band.

He heard the door bell and opened the door.

An: I felt like ending it here, I don't know why xD well hope yah liked it ^^

And btw, the song I used in this chapter : never be the same belongs to the band red and their owners!

Edited: 19.02.13, I will continue editing this story and I might even continue writing on it afterwords :)


	4. The Mall

AN: well, the last chapter wasn't as successful as I thought it was going to be, well let's hope that this one gets better than the third one. And sorry for so long waiting time for this one! MY laziness got a hold of me it has an iron grip I tell you! xD Well, here you go! Fourth chapter of Healing A Shattered Soul! :)

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 4: To The Mall!

Steve went down the stairs and opened the door to see a girl from his grade standing there with a big grind on her face and a black car behind her.

'' Hey Steve! '' She said happily and threw her arms around him. His eyes shot opened and he kindly pushed her away.

'' I'm not a hugging person... whats your name?. ''

'' Ashely! ' She said and keep her smile and ruffled his hair '' But you are so cute! ''

He took her hand and looked angrily at her '' Stop it now. ''

'' Nope '' she got out of his grip and continued to ruffle his hair and he gave her an angry look and tried to close the door but she stopped it with her high heels. '' Ok, sorry. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the mall with me. ''

Steve looked at the blond girl and tried to think of an excuse when he saw Claire walking on the sidewalk with her bass and amplifier.

He smiled at Ashley '' Sorry but Claire and I are doing something. ''

Ashley turned around and saw Claire right behind her and she gave her a glare and muffled angrily '' Maybe She would like to come with us? ''

Claire looked at the two and gave a questioning look and Steve sighed '' Ashley wondered if I wanted to go to the mall with her but we already have plans. ''

'' I actually have to go to the mall, need some school stuff. ''

Ashley beamed '' Then what are we waiting for? Let's go! ''

She grabbed Steve's arm and pulled him into the black car standing in the drive way. Ashley got into the driver seat and Steve got into the backseat. Claire placed her bass and amplifier in the hallway of Steve's house before getting into the passage seat in front.

Ashley started the engine and drove towards the mall, she adjusted the little mirror so she could look at Steve. '' So, why did you move here Steve? ''

Steve looked at her and opened his mouth but closed it again, he had to make a believable excuse. He opened it once again and answered '' Mom had to move for some work stuff. ''

'' and what's that? ''

Steve sighed '' She is one of the founders of Ashford Companies as ''

Claire looked at him '' So your mother is Alexia Burnside? ''

Steve shook his head '' She was Alexia Burnside, but she is Alexia Ashford now, they got divorced after something happened. ''

The blond didn't like the attention Claire was getting attention and jumped into the conversation '' So your father cheated on her or something? ''

Claire shot her an angry glare but Steve just sighed and looked out trought the window '' In a way yes. ''

They all stayed silent for the rest of the trip without the babbling Ashley released, talking about herself, her father and how Raccoon city where 'the best city ever' and so on. Claire wished she could make the idiotic blond shut up, but she was far to kind to do anything about it.

'' Here we are! '' Ashley yelled, she got out of the driver's seat, then she went to Steve's door, opened it and dragged him out of the car beforing running for the entrance. Claire smiled and shook her head before following.

The mall was a big square and it where five floors in it, mostly of the shops where cloths shops. Claire smiled and whispered to herself '' I guess that's why Ashley came here. '' Still, she felt bad for Steve, handeling Ashely for more than fifteen minutes is something that is personally hard for her.

She walked to the first cloth store she found and saw Steve sitting in a customer's chair inside and Ashley grabbing random clothes and going into one of the testing rooms.

Claire sat down next to Steve '' She can be quite annoying, I hope you will find some fun here ''

He looked into her eyes and faked another smile '' Thanks ''

Ashley came out with a skirt showing too much, she took a small spin in front of Steve and smiled seductively at him '' Do you like this one? ''

Steve shook his head '' Not really, it would be nice if it where longer. ''

Her eyes got wider and Claire noticed the Graham killer stare '' I will see if I find a longer one then. ''

She went looking and Steve sighed '' Is there any CD shop around here? ''

Claire thought before nodding '' yeah, but if we ditch her we are going to have some problems getting home.

'' I have no problem walking home, do you? ''

Claire looked at Steve and then at Ashley, who was making a new pile of clothes.

'' We can call Chris, let's go! '' She grabbed his wrist and they ran out of the store.

Claire held his hand and went in between people trying to get as far away from Ashley as possible. Steve didn't like the fact that he was holding hands with someone, but right now he had to endure it.

They stopped outside the music store and stopped in front of it.

Claire let go of his hand '' I will go and buy some school supplies, I will be back here when I'm done. ''

The teen nodded and went inside the store, leaving Claire behind with a shocked face for leaving her without saying goodbye. She turned around and walked to a store '' He can be rude at times that kid ''

Steve walked around in the stores and looked for the heavy shelf. The store was playing the song Falling Into You by David Hodges feat. Amy lee.

Steve found the heavy shelf and started to look for the new disturbed album. He looked over and over for several minutes but he could't find it. He sighed and tried to remember other interesting albums. He continued to look in the shelf and found one, Seether: Finding Beauty In Negative Places. He smiled, it was quite an old album, but he had been looking for it for some time.

Steve smiled a real smile and went to the disk to buy it.

Claire stood outside and looked at Steve's smile, it wasn't the one he gave her, this one was more joyful and had more emotion. She giggled at the sight, he looked like a kid on christmas eve.

Steve came towards her and she waved at him. He gave her a fake smile again and Claire began to wonder why the other one looked better, they almost looked the same but they were still so different.

'' Got you supplies fast I see. ''

She nodded and got her cell phone '' Yeah, but I think we should go home, you must pick up your sister and we have to do our homework. ''

He nodded and they started to walk towards the exit of the building.

They waited in the parking lot for Chris and saw that Ashley's car where gone.

Claire looked at Steve while he read the lyrics to the songs. He looked serious and sad at the same time.

Chris came driving in and stopped in front of them. Steve got in to the back seat and Claire got in the seat next to Chris.

Chris looked at Steve '' Claire, who is this? ''

'' He is my new classmate and our new neighbor Chris. And his name is Steve. ''

Steve looked at the man driving, he looked like on of the people you wanted as a friend, not foe ''Hello. ''

Chris smiled '' Nice to meet you Steve. ''

He started to drive towards the neighborhood where they lived.

After some silence Claire spoke up '' Chris, are mom and dad home? ''

He shook his head '' No, they had to go to a meeting in Germany, they didn't have the heart to tell us, I just got the messege myself. They will be gone this weekend for sure ''

She sighed '' I wish they could be more home, we barely even see them. ''

'' Me to Claire-bear, me to ''

They stayed silent for the rest of the trip and when they came home Chris stopped in the parking lot in front of their house.

'' Thanks for the lift sir. '' Steve said politely.

Chris shook his head and gave him a small smile '' I'm not a sir boy, I'm Chris. ''

Steve let out a small laugh and got out of the car '' well, see you at school Claire! '' then he ran to Sherry's house to get his little sister.

Claire glared at Chris '' keep your brotherly teasing away for a moment now, I have to do my homework. ''

The both went inside and Claire ran to her room and opened her math book.

An: Three things: One, This one is very much delayed and it's kinda crappy if you ask me, but I don't think that this will be one of my good once.  
Two: I choose the Seether album because there is a song in there which I will use in later chapters. You will know its name after a while, you can guess if you want to xD  
and Three: I will make a progress thingy on my Stories in ma profile in the morning, its 03.06 at the moment so I need to go to bed :D

Edited: 19.02.13


	5. The Bloody Knife

An: I think people have noticed this but this stories has much of my type music in it, some sad songs and some more like fuck the world :P that's basically my type of music :D Maybe even some of the Beatles or The Sex Pistols xD I dunno let's see how it goes :D and nothing is planned, I use music to find what to write about, so it may be from violence and to emotional and happy moments :P This one is…. Kinda short but I didn't want to make it longer and some other stuff that you will see on the other AN on the bottom :P But with that said… ENJOYYY! :D

Healing A Shattered Soul

HASS chapter 5: The Bloody Knife

Steve stopped in front of Sherry's house and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. A blond woman opened the door and looked at Steve '' Hello, who are you. ''

Steve uses his master fake smile '' I'm Steve, I have just moved some houses away from here. My sister Olivia where here and I came to pick her up ''

The woman nodded '' I'm Annette, and the girls went out some hours ago to the playground not far away from here '' she pointed to the left, further away from Steve's home. '' Can you get them? I got some work to do. ''

'' Of course. '' Steve turned around and started running again towards the direction Annette had given him.

On the way Steve looked at his watch '' Shit, it's 20.00. If we don't get home soon mom will be there before us! ''

He continued to run and saw Olivia and Sherry standing with a car, talking to a man. The man had a brown hair and a small mustache, he had a chubby face with a nasty smile on his face. The man held some candy in one of his hands and offered it to Sherry and Olivia. Olivia reached for the candy and the man took her wrist, she screamed and Steve ran towards his little sister as she screamed.

Steve took both of his hands on the man's wrist and pressed the man's arm down on the almost open window '' Olivia, Sherry, Run! ''

Olivia did as Steve said and started to run. Sherry tried to run but her feet where paralyzed. The man got out of Steve's grip, took a hold of Steves wrist and pulled him closer to the car. When Steve was close enough the man punched him in the face.

The man got out of his car and walked towards Sherry with the same twisted smile as he had when he offered the small children candy. She tried to back away but her legs would not move at all. Steve took a hold of the mans ankle and pulled him towards him, causing him to fall.

Suddenly Olivia came back and shook Sherry '' Sherry! We have to get help! ''

Olivia started to pull Sherry and she dragged her in the beggining, after some pulling she began to move.

Steve got on his feet and took the keys from the car.

The man got up and glared at Steve and spoke with a raspy voice '' Give me the keys boy, or you will regret it. ''

Steve glared back '' I won't give them to you, I won't let you ruin their life's! '' Then Steve turned around and threw the Keys into the the sewers.

The man growled and charged at Steve who had to throw himself to the ground to dodge the blow. Steve fell on the hard asphalt and scratched his arms. The man walked over to Steve and kicked him in the ribs '' Do you know how hard it is to find two young girls like that? Do you know how long I have searched for two fine young blossoms like that? '' The man kicked Steve with all his force, there came a sickening crack noise from Steve.

Steve Bit his lips and let some tears escape his eyes. This wasn't even half as painful of what his father had done to him. He tried to crawl away from the man but the man set a foot on Steve's back '' No no no no no. little boy, I won't let you escape that easily ''

The man reached into his pocket and grabbed the small knife he had there. The man pressed the knife on Steve's forehead and slowly began to cut Steve's skin, smiling wicked smile as Steve felt blood pour. Then the man lifted the knife up in the air and was preparing to sab Steve in the back.

'' STOP RIGTH THERE! '' a distance voice yelled and the man turned to the sound. He dropped the knife and ran as fast as he could away from the scene.

Steve saw the knife lying in the grass besides him, he stretched out one arm and took it. He placed it into his pocket.

Chris came into Steve's view '' Don't worry, everything will be all right! ''

That was the last words Steve heard before passing out.

AN: As said before, Short but I have to make things short to post it these days, I haven't felt like writing lately :( fell like that my heart just isn't in it for the moment if you know what I mean. But I'm not going to stop :P just going to take longer time to post stuff :D

Edited: 19.02.13


	6. My Black Dahlia

An: Okay first: did you guys miss meeee? :D Second: I will only write when I feel like it :P music makes me want to write, so any suggestions would be find :D anything at all :D

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 6: My Black Dahlia

Steve lay on a bed when he opened his eyes, he looked around and noticed that he was in a hospital. The walls where white and there was a heartbeat sensor and a small table with a vase of with roses on the left.

Suddenly Steve heard a voice '' STEVEEEEEEEEEE! '' Olivia came running inside the room and jumped on his bed hugging him '' Eveeeeee ''

He smiled and hugged his sister back '' Olivi '' he answered while stroking her hair.

Alexia stood in with the door and watched her two children with a smile, but saw the cut on his forehead and turned serious '' Are you okay Steve? ''

Steve broke the hug and looked at his mother '' All of my body hurts, but I will survive ''

She nodded '' What made you go on that man? ''

He sighed and looked at his little sister '' Olivi, can you get me some water in the hallway please? ''

Olivia got off the bed and ran out in the hallway looking for water while Steve and his mother looked at each other '' The man. '' he started and took a deep breath '' was touching Olivia and tried to force her in his car, I couldn't let him do that. ''

Alexia nodded and sighed '' Well, it's good you stopped him, but next time , instead of fighting just run with him after you, you are fast, you have a bigger chance if you run. ''

Steve nodded and Olivia came back in with a glass of water and gave it to him, he smiled and drank it. He felt sleepy and asked them to go out so he could sleep, they did as he said and before he went to sleep he got a piece of paper and a pencil. He looked at his wrist, wondering if he could go on like this, with all the memories of his past, the face he had seen on his father every time he was going to do it to him. Steve thought of Olivia, the pureness in her, the innocence she had. Would it stay if he left? Would she be as happy?

He took the pencil away from his wrist and tried to write some lyrics, in the start it where all just ideas, but he made a full text that he was happy with and placed the piece of paper on the table next to him and feel asleep.

Claire waked around in the hospital and looked for Steve's room, she had heard what happened by Chris and wondered how if Steve was okay.

'' Come on, room 409 room 409. ''

Claire got to the room and smiled '' Was a damn long walk ''

She opened the door and saw Steve lying on the hospital bed and slept peacefully and snored. Claire laughed a little and noticed a piece of paper on the table next to him.

'' Should i? '' she thought, she knew it wasn't right but it was a bad habit form when she was little and she grabbed the piece of paper. She gasped.

I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me, hate, see?. It saved me and these tears are deadly.  
You feel that? I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? you feel sad? Im sorry,  
hell no fuck that! It was my heart, it was my life, it was my start, it was your knife. This strife  
it dies, this life and these lies. And these lungs have sung this song for too long, and its true I  
hurt too, remember I loved you!

I've , Lost it all, fell today, Its all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no

I wish I could I could have quit you. I wish I never missed you, And told you that I loved you, every  
time I Fucked you. The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through. Obsessed with the  
thought of you, the pain just grew and grew! How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you,  
it never was enough and the world is what I gave to you. I used to be love struck; now I'm just fucked  
up. Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts!

I've , Lost it all, fell today, Its all the same  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no  
I've , been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh  
I'm sorry no.

Someone poked Claire on her shoulder making her jump. She looked behind her and saw Steve looking at her.

It was a weird silence before Steve took out his hand '' It's not nice reading others things without them approving it you know. ''

She gave him the paper and she was silent.

Steve sighed '' I guess you want an explanation? ''

She shook her head '' No, I understand, I guess that's the reason you moved here? ''

He nodded and swallowed, she knew it, she knew everything. She knew about his dad and what had happened.

Claire laid a hand on his shoulder and smiled '' No girl will hurt you like that here. I promise. ''

Then she walked out of the room leaving Steve in shock, she had made a lie for him to use, without her knowing it. He smiled and went back to sleep.

An: Okay, the lyric's might be confusing, but I want Steve to like, hate and love his father at the same time, making it even harder for him to accept what happened, adding more drama in a way, and they lyric makes it indicate for someone that dosent know about his past that it's a girl :D also the part: And told you that I loved you, every time I Fucked you. Lets just say, when you write lyrics its not always true okay :D

Edited: 19.02.13


	7. Band Practice

An: Well, I have no musical inspiration really on this, but I got a good idea for what will happen with Steve and Claire in this chapter :3 so reread all chapters and I will try to get it good into the storyline :3

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 7: Band Practice?

Steve had gotten out of the hospital two days after he got there. He was in his mothers car with Olivia hugging his arm, she had missed him a lot. His wound where healing well and fast, he didn't feel much of the pain anymore. Claire had visited him every day and she had also told her band about him, they wanted him to have a band practice with him, he had agreed and he was supposed to meet up with Claire tomorrow and she would show him where they where gonna practice.

They arrived at the neighborhood and Steve carried Olivia in his arms while Alexia locked the car when everyone was outside and she opened the house. Steve carried Olivia to her room and sat her on her bed '' Eve don't go '' she pleaded and sounded as she was on the edge of tears.

Steve sat next to her and held around her '' If you want me here I will be her Olivi, im your big brother, I will always be there for you. '' he kissed her on the cheek and she wrapped her small arms around him and hugged him, burring her face into his shirt. Steve looked around in Olivia's room while she was hugging him, the walls where pink and she had a small desk with magazines on it, the desk had very light brown collor, it looked almost white. She had one shelf with some more magazines but also a little makeup and many books, which she read when she wanted to, for her age Olivia was very smart, and Steve was very proud and protective about her. She had one drawer with her cloths in.

'' Steve? '' Olivia said sniffing.

'' Yes Olivi? '' he asked and looked at his little sister with caring eyes.

'' I want to be more independent '' she simply said and hugged him again.

'' What do you mean? '' Steve wrapped his arms around his little sister.

'' like, I don't wanna be so, helpless without you, I'm almost six years old Steve, and still, even if you're gone for three days I feel alone, I know we visited a lot but, I wanna learn how to live on my own without depending on you all of the time. '' she said quickly.

Steve was used to this and caught all of it, he smiled at his little sister '' I know what you mean Olivi, but we have a special bond, you and I, we will always need each other, when I was gone I missed you the most '' he poked her on the forehead with two fingers and laughed a little.

'' But don't carry me as much as you do Steve, please. '' she gave her puppy eyes and Steve sighed.

'' Sure, but I'm going to my room now Olivi talk to you laters? ''

Olivia nodded and Steve went to his room, it was Friday now and he wasn't in time for school, so he would just start looking for lyrics to show to the band that he was gonna play with. He got the box where he kept the lyrics, he had to sort them alphabetical, he loved to write lyrics, the thing he did when he had spare time and he soon had to start on a new box.

He kept digging and digging for two lyrics that wasn't too sad and depressing or to happy. After many paper cuts and many curse words later, he found two songs that he thought would impress them. He pushed the box under his bed again and laid in the bed, reading them over and wondering if he had chosen poorly, but he decided to stick with it, he thought the lyrics where good.

Steve smiled and looked around in his room, he had blue walls and one of them had a window, the window Claire had heard him troutgh some days ago. He had two shelves fully off books and music notes for songs he had written. He had a drawer with cloths and a desk, the desk had a lot of pencils and papers. He had his guitar leaning onto the wall close to the desk, close to the guitar where the amplifier and the wireless plug in his mom had bough to him as a surprise for him. Over the desk was a big clock.

He looked at the clock and sighed, it was late now, the clock was close to 23.00 now '' Well, I will find the guitar notes I wrote, and then sleep. '' he sighed and started looking, he hated that he had so many guitar things there, just waiting for him to use them again.

He quickly found them and went to brush his teeth, the bathroom was all white with a white bathtub, a white shower and a set of white bathroom cupboards and a mirror with white frames, you wouldn't know how much his mother loved to have white stuff, it was almost like a secret passion in the start. She learned to control it everywhere, WITHOUT the bathroom.

Steve got his toothbrush and got some toothpaste on it and started to brush them, he could only have colored toothpaste, white toothpaste reminded him of things that he doesn't want to remember. He finished quickly and got out of the bathroom, before he went into his room he quickly checked on Olivia, she slept and breathed steady. Steve sneaked inside and kissed her on the forehead before going out again and closing the door behind him.

He got into his room and jumped into bed and tired to sleep. Finally he achieved it.

**Next morning**

Claire got her bass and Amplifier from her room and began to walk towards Steve's house that was almost right next to her, there was a car road in the middle of the houses. She looked at the clock, it was 10.00, they had one hour to go the place. She started to walk down the stairs and looked at a picture of her parents with a sad expression before she ran over to Steve's house, she was glad that she had chosen her jean shorts that went to her knees and a light blue t-shirt.

She knocked on the houses door and a tall woman with Blond hair and a long summer dress on her, even if it was in the start of august, the weather felt like summer. The woman spoke up '' Hello, what do you want? '' She sounded polite but there was something in her voice that Claire didn't like, a small piece of anger or something she tried to hide.

'' I'm here to meet Steve, we are gonna jam. '' Claire answered with a smile.

'' He's in his room, wake him if he sleeps, he should be awake anyways. '' she murmured and let Claire in, Claire set down her bass and amplifier at the enterance and walked to Steve's room, it was easy to find, she had to follow the snoring.

She got inside his room and noticed how clean it was first off all, then she noticed Steve lying on his bed in a weird way, he had kicked of the blanket and his legs were like a number four , he had a black t-shirt on with METALLICA written on it with red letters. His left hand was under his pillow and the other where on his stomach, he had and open mouth, snoring loudly. Claire smiled at him and started to carefully push him while saying '' Steve wake up. '' but it was to no use.

'' That's not how you wake him. '' a voice said from the door, Claire turned around and saw Olivia holding a teddy bear in her right hand and the left hand was hanging on her side '' Let me help you stranger '' Olivia said and walked towards her bigger brother, she gave her teddy bear to Claire and sat on Steve's chest. She counted to three then she started to jump up and down and yelled her brother's name loud.

Steve grunted and woke up '' I'm awake! I'm Awake! ''

Olivia hugged her brother '' Eve ''

Steve hugged back and noticed Claire smiling '' You're here already I see. ''

She nodded '' I told the band that we would be there in an hour ''

'' Okay, go out so I can get dressed. '' he said in a yawn.

Claire and Olivia got out of the room and Claire gave the teddy bear back to Olivia '' Please, call me Claire '' she said kindly and Olivia nodded, she was too shy to talk.

Olivia went down the stairs to the first floor to get breakfast and Claire waited for Steve. She tried to think what they would play with Steve, after the lyric she had seen she wasn't that sure if she should get him into the band so fast at least.

Steve got out of the room, wearing a Black t-shirt where it stood in white writing ' White writing on a black t-shirt ' and a pair of dark shaded jeans, his hair was quite messy and he looked awfully tired. He held four pieces of paper in his left hand and his amplifier where held in his right, on his back where his guitar in a guitar bag he had on his back.

'' Let's go! '' He said smiling his forced smile and started to go down the stairs.

Claire got her amplifier and bass and they started to walk towards the pratice local. Claire knew that they would get there early with Steve's speed and she hoped that she could see what he had taken with him on the first practice. They walked in silence for a while until Steve spoke up.

'' What do you guys normally play? Like in the band? '' He said tiredly.

'' Hard rock stuff, but I guess if you join we are gonna change on the style. '' She answered unsure.

Steve laughed a little and smiled '' Maybe, but I don't always write so emotional lyrics as the one you read at the hospital you know. ''

She looked at him and smiled '' I know, why did you bring lyrics? I didn't tell you to. ''

He looked at her '' A real musician doesn't only play covers, to be a real musician you have to write your own stuff, that's at least how I see it, so I took some with me if you guys want to try that. ''

'' We tried to write our own stuff, but I'm not a good writer you see, and our old vocalist was too shy to show his. '' she said not really wanting to think about him.

Steve looked at her and tilted his head a little '' Why did he quit? Or did you kick him? ''

She sighed and swallowed '' The old vocalist to my band is my ex, he started to get bitchy and he never showed up to practice so we kicked him, I tried to see if we could work out togethere even if we weren't in the same band, but it didn't work, at all. To sum it up, he fucked up, and I would really love it if I didn' hear from him ever again. ''

'' I see. But if you used to be his girlfriend you did see some of his lyrics? ''

She nodded '' Yeah, I saw some, they where….. okay, but it was more party lyrics, not really hard rock or our style as I see it. ''

'' I hope I will be a better one then. '' he simply stated.

'' Trust me, you will be, after I heard you sing I'm not in doubt at all. '' she said smiling.

Steve smiled back and yawned, they returned to a silence again. Claire was thinking about what the band would think of him and how they would react to his writing style. All Steve was thinking about was a ice cold burn.

Claire didn't like the silence and tried to start a conversation once again '' Is this your first time in a band? ''

Steve snapped out of his burn filled dream and looked at her '' I had a band where I came from, we played at local clubs and all of that, but something happened and they just pushed me aside.''

'' One of the band members where the brother to your ex or something like that? '' she asked curious, hoping that he would be startled.

Steve thougth and had a small flashback in his head

_Steve walked to where his band practice, even thought his secret had come out, he knew that these guys wouldn't care, he knew they would take care of him and comfort him thought this hard time. They were almost like brothers to him._

_He got to the practice locale and opened the door with a smile '' Hello guys! '' he yelled with a big smile._

_They looked at him, but then they looked away in disgust. Steve blinked and was unsure '' What do you guys want to play today? '' he said not so enthusiastic._

_The drummer went to him and stopped right in front of him '' Steve, we have made a decision, the band has made a decision, I hope you will take it easy. ''_

_Steve blinked unsure to his friend '' Tell me. ''_

_He sighed and looked with an emotionless face at Steve '' We have decided to kick you from the band Steve ''_

_Steve looked at them with shock, and the shock turned to anger '' What? Why? '' he said clenched his fists._

'' _Well, ass boy, with your past getting know around this entire town we won't get any gigs with you as a singer. '' The Drummer said and he had no emotion anywhere._

_Steve felt like a knife had just stabbed him in his heart, his best friends just throwing him away like this, just for some gigs '' I thought you where my friends! I thought you wouldn't do this because of what happened! I didn't want it! You should know this! Better than anyone! '' he yelled angrily and he felt tears coming to his eyes._

'' _We will also give back all the lyrics you have written, if you would please walk away from here, we are gonna look for a new singer. ''_

_The drummer handed him some papers, Steve angrily took them from his hands and walked away, before he went out the door he took up his hand and showed them the finger '' Fuck you all. '' then we went out of the practice room, he knew his guitar was there, but he didn't want it anymore, to many memories._

_**Flashback ends**_

'' Yeah '' he nodded and sighed'' After she broke up on me she told her brother that I had… fucked her and he was so pissed he just kicked me out of the band, handed me the lyrics and told me to go. He was my best friend and he did that. I felt betrayed, but I guess he also felt the same. ''

Claire nodded and let the subject slip '' Are you existed or? ''

He nodded once more and smiled a small real smile '' Yeah, I love playing music and it would be nice to get in a band, for the social part and the music part. ''

She smiled and laughed a little, she loved that smile for a reason, it felt different '' Don't get to excited, we are not pros, we haven't even played live yet. ''

The redhead teen looked at her in suprise '' Why not? ''

She sighed again '' The old singer didn't want to play live, he was to shy. ''

'' What's the point of being in a band when you don't play live? ''

'' The fun of playing together? ''

Steve smiled '' It's clear you haven't played live, in the start you're a nervous, and when you're done, you just want to play one more song. ''

Claire smiled '' I hope your right ''

He smiled even more '' Trust me on this one Claire. But are we soon at the practice local? ''

She looked around '' Five minutes or so. '' she looked at her clock '' and we are here thirty minutes early, can I read your lyrics when we get in? ''

He nodded '' Sure '' then he looked around, the where getting closer to a river or lake, Steve could hear the waves splash against a harbor. He smiled, moving water always made him happy, for a reason it just brought good memories, memories when his dad was a real dad, and not a devil making Steve's life a hell. He got another flashback in his head.

_A 9 year old Steve and his father where sitting in a boat, his father was a little chubby and had a small beard. They were both fishing and spending father and son time together. Steve had a fishing rod in his hands and where looking at the water, he's dad was whistling on a song. Steve leaned his back on this fathers back and sighed._

'' _Dad? Why don't we get any fishes today? '' he said in a sad way._

'' _Don't worry Steve boy, we will get them soon, but you will have to be patient. That's the key to __fishing. '' His father said back with a glad voice and a big smile on his face._

'' _Okay dad. '' Steve said and tried to keep his mind from big fishes, he tired to think about the new guitar his dad had promised him for his birthday present. He wanted a Gibson Les Paul Classic with a black color._

_Suddenly it started to pull on his fish rod and he lit up '' DAD I GOT ONE I GOT ONE! '' he yelled out of excitement._

_His dad looked at him '' What are you waiting for? Pull it up! '' he said supportingly._

_Steve started to pull and tried to get it up in every way, but it wouldn't budge, but it was still pulling hard '' Help dad! '' he said desperate._

_His dad got behind him and helped him pull the fish up, after awhile they got it up. What Steve thought was a fish on the size of a shark, was just a little fishy. Steve was disappointed and his dad patted him on the head '' That was sure a strong bastard eyh? '' Steve nodded and sniffed . _

_His dad looked at him '' Don't worry, we will fish here tomorrow to son, but its getting late, we should get home now. ''_

_Steve smiled and hugged his dad '' I love you dad. '' he said and hugged him hard._

'' _I know my boy, I know '' he smiled and hugged back._

_**Flashback ended**_

Steve kept on thinking about his father, when he was ten years old, his dad was the kindest person alive, but when Steve was around the age of 13, his dad changed. His dad had started to work out and gotten a lot of muscles, and his mental state had changed more than his body.

'' Here we are! '' Claire yelled happily and snapped Steve out of his thoughts, he looked at the building, it looked like an old fabric, its walls where made of metal, so where the roof and everything.

'' Nice '' he looked behind him and noticed that it wasn't many houses behind him either '' Far away so you can play without being interrupted, smart. ''

Claire smiled '' I asked my brother to ask the police if we could play here, and we could as long there weren't anyone complaining '' she said proudly

They started to walk inside and when they got inside Steve saw a Yamaha Staged Custom drums standing in the middle of the building it was standing on a carpet and he noticed that where 5 chairs and there where electricity close to the carpet so they could plug the amplifiers close to each other.

'' How big is this building? '' Steve said amazed.

'' I dunno, but the company that owned this place got bankrupt and had to clean out this place, no one has used this space ever since so I'm just happy we can use it really. '' She said smiling and looking at Steve, he seemed to like it here.

'' You should be, this is huge, if we got the money we could make this into a studio, a really big one. '' he said smiling.

Claire laughed '' You are enthusiastic Steve. ''

'' I'm known for it! '' he said happy and started to set up his amplifier and guitar ready for use. The guitar he had now Gibson Les Paul Axcess Custom and he stared to mute it correctly, Claire did the same for her bass and she looked at the guitar Steve had. It sure looked expensive.

'' Did you buy that guitar on your own? '' she asked.

He nodded '' My old band got a lot of money when we played, people from other towns came over many times. We actually made a demo to, and it sold quite well in the local areas. then I started to save money for this baby. '' he said and stroked the neck carefully.

She laughed at this action and smiled at him. The finished muting and Steve did his warm up on the guitar, it involved sweep picking, long finger stretches and some scales. Claire looked at this, she was impressed indeed, this guy wasn't an amateur for sure.

When Steve was done he looked at Claire '' You wanted to see and hear the lyrics? '' he asked carefully.

She nodded and Steve handed her the lyrics before he took a deep breath and started to play one of the songs.

Hey little girl on your way to class  
Loved by all cause you got that ass  
cutest eyes and the greatest smile  
for a year for a time for a little while

Somebody told me that you got old  
looking for someone thats made of gold  
Hey little girl on your way to class  
In a year they'll be gone cause you are an ass

Claire looked at him while he played, he looked at peace while his hand was making different grips on the guitar, she had to admit, and it sounded very good for the moment.

no one's gonna love you when you're old  
That's what they told you better stay young baby  
No one's gonna care when you are gone  
So if you're done you better die young baby

Hey little girl on your way to prom  
One little night then your life is gone  
All that you had is a fairytale  
now you're standing alone wonder why did you fail

Somebody told me that you're ok  
Somebody told me you passed away  
Life aint coming back for you

no one's gonna love you when you're old  
That's what they told you better stay young baby  
No one's gonna care when you are gone  
So if you're done you better die young baby

Why don't they ever speak of you now  
is it too much to do who gives a shit about you  
Why do you remember me now when you're old and you're blue  
won't give a shit about you

One little boy on his way to school  
No body likes him cause he's not cool  
thin little arms and an ugly smile  
for a year for a time for a little while

how could you leave him alone  
Now when he's gone  
no one's gonna love you when you're old  
That's what I'm told you better stay young baby

No one's gonna care when you are gone  
So if you're done you better die young baby  
I can't love you anymore  
I got so much to do won't give a shit about you  
So baby now lately You remember me

no one's gonna love you when you're old  
That's what they told you better stay young baby  
No one's gonna care when you are gone  
So if you're done you better die young baby

Why don't they ever speak of you now  
is it too much to do who gives a shit about you  
So baby now lately You remember me

Steve was finished and Claire looked at with big eyes, she was silent for a long time before she spoke '' Oh my god….. That was amazing! I can't wait to hear the other one! '' she sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

Steve scratched the back of his head and smiled '' Glad you liked it, want me to start right now on the other one? ''

She nodded fast and smiled '' You're a brilliant singer! ''

He blushed lighly and faked yet another smile '' Thanks '' then he started to play the other song

On the ground I lay  
Motionless in pain  
I can see my life flashing before my eyes  
Did I fall asleep?  
Is this all a dream  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

On this bed I lay  
Losing everything  
I can see my life passing me by  
Was it all too much  
Or just not enough  
Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)  
I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I will not die, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying

Yet again, he impressed Claire so much that she hugged him '' You're awesome dude! You're FREAKING AWESOME! ''

Steve was shocked and hugged back, wishing that she would let go of him soon. Suddenly they began to hear voices, they broke up the hug and Claire knew that the real practice was about to begin.

An: The songs used is : Time Of Dying by Three Days Grace and You Better Die Young by Nomy :)

Edited: 19.02.13


	8. Pleasant News

An: As I promised I would start on this chapter as fast as I could, I think I said the day after I posted Band Practice that I would start, and I did, not sure how long it will take though :3 I have gotten inspired my Nomy mostly, and some Three Days Grace songs, also Demon Hunter, I will get at least one Demon hunter song in this story :)

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 8: Pleasant News

Steve looked at the two guys that just came inside the building, they both had smiles on their faces and the laughed together. One of them had black and baggy jeans with a chain on it and a wife beater, he was tall, well built with some muscles, slicked back dark brown hair and on his right arm he had a tatoo where it was written Mother Love in a tribal style. The other guy had skinny black jeans with holes around the knees and a really oversized t-shirt, his had a small wannabe beard and kinda long brown hair, he was tan and had also plenty of muscles, but not as much as the other guy.

'' Billy! Carlos! '' Claire said and ran towards them and gave both of them a hug '' long time no see. ''

The man she addressed as Billy let out a small laugth '' Indeed Claire bear, I have tried to get to talk to you but now that I got a small job and school stuff going on I do not have much time. '' He scratched the back of his head and smiled a lovely smile, even thought it didn't have effect on Steve. He just inspected this guy carefully, looked like he could beat Steve like as if was an insect.

The other man Carlos sighed '' And my parents are being asses, so they haven't let me out of the house, had to sneak out today. ''

Claire laughed '' Damn it Carlos! How did you do it? '' she said happily while smiling.

'' I'm a natural talent yah know. '' Carlos flexed his muscles and smiled.

She smiled and pointed at Steve '' Here is the talent I told you guys about, he took with him two songs he had written and the guitar parts, they where pure awesomeness! ''

They both looked at him, Billy more carefully than Carlos.

Steve took his fake smile on and waved to them '' Hello there. ''

Carlos smiled back '' Hello dude! '' he said happily '' will be fun playing with you! ''

Billy just nodded in Steves direction and went to get his guitar, which he had placed behind the drums so no one would see it while he was gone '' We moved our stuff here yesterday, we muted the drums and we jammed a little, that Carlos has practiced like a bitch! He has gotten a lot better! ''

Claire smiled and got to her bass and Steve got to his guitar while Carlos started to warm up on the drums, he only had one bass drum, which bothered Steve but he didn't want to mention it now, he didn't want to seem like a bitch already.

Billy seemed to be more interested in Steve for the moment to warm up '' So… Steve….. can you show me and Carlos what you have written? ''

'' I can play it to you, not show it '' He said with a smile and Billy's face got more serious, the kid infront of him seemed cocky, he didn't like cocky people.

Steve played both of the songs again. When he was finished he looked at Carlos and Billy, Carlos had the same expression as Claire had the first time, Billy had the same face as when Steve started, his expression didn't change once, he only breathed and blinked.

'' Are you a pro or something? '' Carlos asked and smiled '' It was brilliant! ''

Billy looked at Steve and started to talk '' You're indeed good, but you're not a pro. '' he said in an emotionless voice.

Steve nodded and smiled '' I know, I just like to write music. Can you play what I played on the first song? ''

Billy came closer to him and he sat down on a chair '' Show me slowly so I can learn it. ''

He nodded and played it slowly so Billy saw what grips he used and he did the same, it wasn't perfect but well done for the first time playing that song. Steve gave him the paper he had written the guitar parts on and smiled '' Just don't ruin It. ''

Billy nodded and Claire had already started to work on the bass lines. She knew the chords he played and tried to make something that atleast worked. Claire and Carlos worked on it while Steve played the song over and over for them so they could gather ideas. Steve himself where just relaxing, it was nice playing with more than only a voice and a guitar, it was nice feeling the dark notes of the bass hit his body and the snare drum making a small bang at times. Steve smiled and he heard that Billy was getting the hang of it.

Steve walked to Billy and stopped playing '' Can you sing and play at the same time? '' he asked carefully.

He nodded and Steve continued '' Then I wonder if you can do some backup vocals in the song somewhere. '' then Steve got the lyrics and pointed at him where he wanted it '' Can you sing a little more high pitched than me? ''

Billy nodded again and sighed '' I will try, but don't expect that I will be able to do it at once. ''

He nodded and gave a quick smile. Carlos seemed to get a good drum line fast, he had something that let Steve play alone in the beginning before he came and hit the snare and the bass drum, and after a while he stared to use cymbals and the high-hat. Steve had to admit that Carlos was a very good drummer, that was at least his first impression.

Claire on the other hand seemed to have more problems, Steve walked over to her and smiled '' Want me to help you or? ''

She shook her head and kept on working, Steve stood next to her and watched, she really tried. Steve smiled and played the main riff over and over for her '' The guitar parts on this riff is Am, F, C and Gm. ''

She smiled back and nodded, even if she knew this it would be rude if she didn't respond or said that she knew, at least in the mood she was in now. Steve sat down and slowly played random stuff to himself while the others continued playing and practicing. After a while Steve looked at his watch and he sighed and started to unplug his guitar.

Claire looked at him '' What are you doing? ''

'' I'm packing, we have seriously been here for 5 hours. ''

Claire looked at the clock on her cell phone '' Damn, well can we play trough You Better Die Young before we leave? ''

Steve smiled '' Sure, and that was a good name, never thought of a name for the song really ''

She smiled and looked at Carlos and Billy '' Do you guys want to play through it before we leave? ''

'' Sure '' they said and waited for Steve to start the song.

Steve prepared himself and took a deep breath before he started to sing

When they were done playing the song Steve smiled and nodded '' well done guys! '' he said and smiled, this time a real smile. He was surprised how Carlos did that bass drum rhythm with only one leg. He was indeed a talented drummer.

Claire looked at Steve's smile, it was still a mystery to her, the smile she usually got looked a little like this, but the emotion wasn't the same, she noticed this fact more than before.

She smiled back and laughed a little '' Its good to play as a band again, can we play at the same time next week or something? ''

Carlos leaned back and placed his drumsticks on the snare drum '' I will sneak out again, no problem at all. '' he smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Billy just nodded and placed his guitar behind the drums. The small group walked out of the building and Claire got a key that Steve hadn't noticed before and locked the door.

'' Wasn't the door open when we came? '' he asked curious of this small fact.

'' These two didn't bother clocking it yesterday it seems. '' Claire said and looked at Carlos and Billy.

They just smiled and waved goodbye '' We will see you guy later, Carlos has to go home before his parents notices, if they haven't already. ''

Steve waved goodbye to the guys and watched them run the other direction than the one Steve and Claire walked. When they were out of sight Steve looked at Claire '' Before they notice he's gone? Shouldn't they already have know that now? ''

'' His parents works most days, they want much money so they can be safe if an economic crisis starts again. If he's lucky they aren't even home yet. '' Claire said while she stretched herself, she had left the bass and her amplifier inside the building behind them. She stared walking the way home and Steve followed her with his guitar in the guitar bag on his back and the amplifier in his right hand.

They walked in silence, Steve was thinking about a bass he wanted to buy. Steve loved instruments, he wanted a drums too but they didn't have the space for a drum set with double bass. He had thought of an electric drum kit but, he hasn't gotten income for a long while, and he didn't want to ask his mother. Steve and Olivia wanted the same, to be independent.

Claire on the other hand looked at Steve, she tried to focus and look into his eyes, like if she had some kind of hope that she would see trough him and know all his secrets. He was a mystery for her, sure she hasn't known him for long, but she felt that she should get to know this person. Claire liked mysteries, and solving them where even better than finding one. His green blue eyes looked clouded, not bright, they looked as if they were thinking, and the eyes themselves seemed to be living their own lives, guarding his secrets, hiding him, the real him for others.

He suddenly looked straight into her eyes, sending a chilling fear down her spine, the eyes seemed to be angry, but Steve body language show different , his body seemed relaxed as it walked towards where they lived, his eyes seemed to show an undying hate.

Steve asked in a calm and relaxed voice '' Why are you staring at me Claire? ''

She still felt the chilly feeling in her spine, she pressed back the feeling and answered unsure '' Nothing. ''

He looked at her with those maddened eyes for a while more before he turned his gaze to the road again. Claire looked quickly in his eyes again, they were back to the clouded look they had a minute before.

The chills left Claire and he body relaxed. She let out a breath she was holding without realizing it and smiled '' Well Steve, what did you think of the other guys? ''

Steve smiled a fake smile once more and Claire looked carefully at it, as if she wanted to print it into her memories. He cleared his voice and spoke '' They seem like nice guys, Billy seems cautious about me though, I don't really know why….. ''

Claire laughed '' He is like my second big brother, Billy is the less overprotective one. You have not seen the real Chris yet, he is VERY protective. ''

'' And this information should I know because? '' He asked bored.

She sighed and continue '' If I spend a lot of time with you, he will start getting protective, and that is not fun for me or you, now you are warned Steven. ''

Steve froze in place and looked at the ground. That name, he was able to fight back the memory. Claire looked at him, wondering what had happened. When he lifted his eyes Claire felt that chilling in her spine once more, but the eyes weren't angry, the where sad.

'' Claire, please, don't ever and I mean ever, call me that name again. '' He said in a voice full of hurt, Claire swallowed and nodded.

They walked the rest of the walk in silence. Steve where fighting back memory after memory, he couldn't handle this now, not now. He massaged his temples and tried to relax his body. Claire watched him as he did this, maybe it was a nickname his ex used when they were together?

She thought to herself and smiled sadly '' She must have been very special for Steve. ''

When they were at their neighborhood Steve muttered a goodbye and Claire did the same. When Steve got inside his house he looked at his mother Alexia with brown hair '' Mom, how long are you going to wear that wig? ''

She sighed and took it off, reveling her blond hair '' I Just don't know if I should color it brown, I thought this wig would help but noooooo. ''

He smiled and let out a soft laugh '' Mom, you shouldn't color your hair, your beautiful the way you are. ''

Alexia walked over to her son and hugged him, he hugged back. The hugs with this mother weren't weird at all, but when Claire had hugged him earlier that day, he just wanted to push her away, but he had fought the feeling.

When Alexia pulled out of the hug she smiled at him '' Thank you my boy, and before I forget, your uncle Alfred will visit tomorrow! ''

Steve smiled '' Uncle Alfred, the man that can't grow up ''

His mother smiled and nodded '' And we do not want him to change, do we? ''

'' Never. '' he smiled before walking to his room. He found Olivia lying in his bed under the covers, she was asleep. Steve sighed and gasped, he was a little tired himself. He lifted the covers and laid down besides Olivia, when he was in a comfortable possession Olivia took a hand around him and hugged him while saying in a dream '' Eve ''. Steve smiled at this and whispered in her ear '' You're a diamond Olivia, the best thing that has happened to me, I don't want to lose you, always remember that. ''

Steve knew it wasn't late, but he was REALLY tired so he closed his eyes, knowing that later his mother would wake them up for supper soon.

AN: I wanted to make this chapter long but yeah :D It has been on my computer for a long time actually, but a lot of things in my life just turned upside down, and I haven't had much time to write really XD But I will get working now :D

Edited: 20.02.13


	9. Alfred The Unchanged

An: Well, actually I had written over 1000 words on this, but suddenly my computer wanted to just crashed and well, to make the story short, I lost everything D: So I will have to remember the basics from what I wrote and just make it again, pisses me off but yeah, shit happens :3

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 9: Alfred The Unchanged

Alexia looked into the mirror, she studied her face carefully and took of the brunette wig and studied her face without it. She just couldn't decide '' Do I look good as a brunette? Or do I look awful? Maybe I should stick to blond? But, what if I really do look better with brown hair? ''

She sighed and walked into the kitchen, she had to make supper, it was 20.00 already. '' What should I make? '' She said to herself and looked at the ceiling, hoping it would have the answer '' We had taco the day we came here, spaghetti? No I don't really feel like making spaghetti, we could just take bread with cheese or anything? God I hate days when I can't decide anything…. ''

Alexia's train of thoughts where stooped by a small scream coming from upstairs. Alexia ran up the stairs and into Steve's room, where the scream came from. She opened the door and saw Olivia sitting in Steve's bed screaming while Steve was asleep and hitting the air. Steve let out small growls at times and he hit harder and harder, as if he was growing more desperate every second.

Alexia tried to grab Olivia so she could take her away from Steve's reach. It was easier said than done, Steve was able to land a few punches on Alexia before she could get Olivia out of the bed and on the floor. Olivia stood and sobbed as quietly as she could while Alexia tried to get hold of Steve's arms. This was also easier said than done, when she caught one of his hands he were able to get it out of her grip even faster.

Alexia turned to Olivia and looked at her '' Go to your room dear, mom has this under control. '' She said as calm as she could and ended it all with a smile.

Olivia did as she was told and went into her room. Alexia watched Steve as he began to struggle harder and harder in his nightmare. Alexia smiled and snapped her fingers, the best idea ever had struck her.

_In Steve's nightmare._

_Steve where standing alone, surrounded by wolves, the wolves bodies where bloody and many of them where missing big patches of fur. On some he could see ribs showing cause of missing flesh__, while others had their intestines hanging out from their stomachs. Steve growled and hit the air in front of him, hoping to scare them , but they wouldn't budge. Their faces began to twist and turn, the wolves began to yelp and howl. Suddenly the wolves transform, they began to turn into humans. The humans where looked all the same. Steve gasped '' No ''_

_This was the image of no one else than…_

**SPLASH**

Steve woke up when a bucket of ice cold water hits his body, he let out a muffled scream and studied his environment, he was in his room, and his mother had a big bucket in her hands.

'' So, what do you want for supper Steve? '' Alexia asked with a smile.

'' .. Macaroni and cheese? '' He asked and returns the smile to his savior.

'' Eve! '' Olivia said happily and jumped at him and glomped him '' Heeelllooooo ''

Steve laughed and hugged her before the family walked down the stairs to prepare the supper.

Alexia was worried, she had seen him make this face before. She looked at her son while he got some water and thought to herself '' I'd better tell Spencer about this. ''

_**In Claire's house**_

Claire where lying in her bed and relaxed her muscles. Some minutes ago she and Chris came home after a long jog. She was sweating and panting, Chris never let her slow down, her legs hurt but it is worth it. At least, she thinks it's worth it.

Her cell phone started ringing, she answered it without checking the caller ID '' Hello? ''

'' Hey '' a hard voice came on the other side.

Claire swallowed and sighed, why had he called? '' Was is it Arnold? ''

'' I heard you guy have found a new singer in your band. Is that true…. Claire? ''

Claire rolled her eyes, she really hated her EX '' Why did I date him again? '' She thought to herself before answering '' Actually yes we did. ''

'' And? ''

She rolled her eyes once more '' And what? '' she asked annoyed.

'' Is he good? ''

'' Better than you at least, but that doesn't say much '' She spat at him.

She heard him sigh at the other side '' You shouldn't be so aggressive Claire. ''

'' I have all right! After you did what you did, go fuck that whore and leave me alone! '' She yelled at the phone before she hanged up and turned it off.

She laid in her bed and stared at the ceiling'' Monday, will be a very interesting day….. ''

_**Next morning, at Steve's home**_

Steve woke up from a dreamless sleep. He stretches and sighed, his memories of the nightmares where still fresh. The wolf complex was still new, he couldn't understand it, and what could the pack of wolves mean? Something symbolic? Steve had read somewhere that '' wolf is a symbol of the qualities, abilities, strength of the individual ''

'' Where does this put me? What strength is combined to attack me? What pack, of either humans, animals or gods would want to put me down? What have I done? ''

He stopped thinking about it and started to get dressed. He went to his closet and found a white t-shirt where it stood: I moustache you a question, but I will shave it for later and a black pair of pants. He had a weird taste in t-shirts, but he didn't mind, they made him laugh.

Steve started to walk down the stairs when he heard two people laughing. He smiled, the guest had arrived. He ran down the last steps and into the kitchen. A man wearing a deep red outfit with little patches covered the upper right of his coat, and golden shoulder pads. His style gave him a prince look. Steve had never understood his uncle's choice of cloths, and he never would but it was nice to see him again.

'' Alfred '' Steve said with a smile and a small laugh '' Long time no see my favorite uncle. ''

Alfred got out of the chair he was sitting in and gave his huge smile while he laughed '' STEVE! '' He gave Steve a big hug which Steve returned with a big smile, he loved his uncle….. In a man to man way of course.

When they broke the hug Alfred patted Steve's shoulder and laughed once more, but this time it was more a almost mad giggle. Steve smiled even wider, oh god he loved this man…. In a man to man way of course.

'' Well my boy, you have gotten stronger '' Alfred sat back down and the big smirk was back on his face.

Steve gave him a thumbs up and walked over to the fridge to get some cheese, bread butter and some more cheese, he just loved that taste. Alexia and Alfred began to small talk and Steve joined them. After some time they heard footsteps coming from the stair, and soon after, little Olivia sat on Alfred's lap smiling.

Alexia walked up to Olivia and kissed her on the forehead '' Wait a second, do I taste makeup, and not the kind you're allowded to use? '' Olivia looked away with a bad poker face '' Ehhh… no? ''

Alexia looked at Olivia strictly '' What have I told you about taking my makeup? ''

'' B-b-but I wanted to look pretty when uncle Alfred came here… '' Olivia said on a heartbreaking voice for Steve, he hated hearing her sad.

Alfred smiled and tickled her belly '' You do not have to do that for your uncle Alfred, you will always be my beautifull princess ''

Olivia laughed hysterically and tried to break free but she couldn't. Alfred looked at his sister and stoped tickling Olivia '' And do I have to remind you who stole makeup from mom when she was a little girl Alexia? ''

Alexia laughed '' yeah you did, remember? ''

Alfred though for a second '' you made me do it '' He said In a childish voice which made everyone laugh.

**Claire's room, 13.00**

Claire groaned and got out of bed and started to get dressed, she took a plain white t-shirt and a pair of shorts. She sighed, she wasn't hungry. Claire sat down in front of her computer and logged into Resibook ( AN: facebook of this place, not an important thing but will be mentioned at times :3 ). Claire saw that Billy had sent her a link and he had written '' Steve's old band, they were quite good, you should listen. ''

Claire clicked the link and she got the view from a cell phone. Steve where standing on scene with a thunderbird guitar and his red hair was longer than she had seen it. The crowd was going wild and Steve spoke '' Forgive me father '' and the crowd finished '' I have sinned! ''

The other gitarist began playing and the drum, bass and Steve's guitar began shortly afterwords. Steve began to sing and the crowd joined him the best they could

Forgive me Father, I have sinned  
Darkness put her painted claws in me again  
Her vision drowns like service wine  
Whispered kisses so divine  
I was blessed but now I've come undone

Storm clouds roll out overhead  
Above their master  
End of all flesh, end of all days  
Love predicts disaster  
In her precious ways

I was burned, a sacerdotal soul  
By the Demon Queen of my dreams  
Infatuation turned to total control  
Her rose was sweet  
But her thorns were barbarous

A girl walked on the scene and began to sing besides Steve while giving him a seductive look.

"Love me  
And worship me  
I'll lavish you and ravish you  
Fulfill all wishes and fetishes too

Many never want to see  
Many never want to know  
The truth behind their fantasies  
Their deepest needs  
Let alone be shown them"

Claire cured as her internet crashed, this song was really good. She watched Steve face where the video had stopped, he looked more alive, happier here than when they walked home.

'' Steve, what happened to you? ''

She closed down the tab and waited for the internet to get back up, then she searched for '' Steve Burnside '' On Resibook, but no matches.

She sighed and though to herself '' There is nothing I know about this guy, yet I want to get to know him, for all I know he might be dangerous, very dangerous. ''

**At Steve's home 21.32**

'' How could you win in monopoly again Uncle? '' Steve groaned. This was the third game they had played, Olivia where busy playing with her dolls while Alexia was watching her two favorite boys playing the game.

'' You got to think more in this game Steve '' Alfred said and winked at him.

Alfred looked at the clock and gasped '' Oh gosh, look at the time, I have to go. '' he got up and walked towards the exit. When he reached it Olivia poked his back.

'' Hug? '' She said a stretched her arms towards him with a puppy eye look.

'' Awww you're sooooooo cuteeeee '' Alfred said and hugged her, Steve showed up and he was pulled into the a group hug.

Alfred broke the hug and waved '' Bye kids, I will visit soon! Uncle Alfred will never disappear! ''

Alexia, Olivia and Steve waved goodbye and when Alfred where out of the door Steve smiled '' He hasn't changed a bit. ''

'' And good is that, I don't want my little brother any other way '' Alexia finished off before they all turned to their matters.

AN: MERRRYYYY CHIRSTMASSS ( Its over where I live but meeehhhh XD ) I hope you enjoyed it and I have read all chapters over and over so I remember most of the things :3 btw, I have little inspiration but I will try to write everyday :D My new years promise :)

Edited: 20.02.13


	10. The Afterschool Experience

An: Now that Christmas is over :D ( Maybe new year I never fix this before I post sooo :D ) I hope you all had a very jolly time :3 And I hope my sudden return has made people happeh :D :3 But anyways here we :3

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 10: The Afterschool Experience

_The wolves snarled at Steve. He stood his ground and breathed heavily, the same wolves as yesterday, but tonight they where even bloodier. Steve didn't fight, he didn't even lift his arms, he needed to know what would happen, what this meant. The snarls became louder and the wolves tried to jump at Steve, but there was some kind of invisible barrier that kept them away. When they where centimeters away from him they hit the barrier and fell, soon after they joined the pack again. This happened over and over again. Steve gritted his teeth and cleansed his fists '' Come on, transform, you bastards. ''. The wolves charged one after one, from all sides, what was this barrier? Steve wondered as wolf after wolf failed. Suddenly the one in the front started to change, and so did the others. They took form of the human Steve loved, and hated._

'' _You can't last forever Steve '' The man said in a deep evil tone._

_Steve bit his lips and tried to not cry '' What do you mean? ''_

_The man walked to the invisible barrier and poked it '' This won't hold us off. You're damned Steve, you live your life as a damned person. '' The men laughed and one after one, they walked into the man talking to Steve. The man in front of Steve got bigger and bigger, and his eyes got madder and madder. At the end there was only one man left and he was huge, he was taller than a castle. The man started to stomp on Steve's barrier._

'' _WE WILL GET YOU MY SON! YOU CAN'T HIDE FROM DADDY! ''_

**BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEPPP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEPPP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEPPP**

Steve woke up to that evil beeping that he usually hated. He tapped his alarm clock tiredly and tried to move his almost lifeless body out of his bed and got dressed. He had a therapy session with Spencer, one that he really needed. Steve put on a Megadeth t-shirt where the mascot was on fire and holding a bomb, he also took some blue jeans. He walked down the stairs and he was greeted by his mother who was making eggs and bacon. He sat down on a chair and found the newspaper, he read about the small problems in this town. He heard footsteps coming down from the stair, and he removed the newspaper and got Olivia on his lap. She was half asleep and didn't even smile. Hard morning for both of them it seems.

Alexia sat down two plates with egg and bacon. They both muttered their thanks and began to eat. '' You two are so alike '' Alexia said with a smile on her face. They just looked at her for a second and turned back to their food, they were tired and hungry, no mother daughter or mother son moment now.

They quickly finished their food and began to walk towards the bathroom to get ready for school. Alexia put everything in the dishwasher and waited by the exit for her two children. Steve waited outside while Olivia used the toilet. When she was done and had washed her hands she got out and Steve walked inside the white bathroom to brush his teeth, he got some blue tooth paste and brushed them fast so his mother wouldn't wait. Once he was done he walked down the stair, and got outside, it was still just the beginning of autumn so he did not put on a jacket. His family got in the car and they drove off, as they passed Claire's house he noticed her talking to her brother, and she seemed excited.

He though nothing more off it and put on his headset, listening to: Peace Sells by Megadeth, a band he supported more than he dared to admit. When they came to school he gave them both a quick hug and started to walk towards the main building. He got the same looks from the girls and the same glares from the guys. He didn't even care about them, he wanted the day to be over with, so he could go home to his precious guitar.

Once more he walked into the hallway but this time directly to class. When he entered Mr. Wesker was preparing for class. Wesker looked up from his papers and smiled kindly at Steve '' Ah Steve, I see you're early ''

Steve thought to himself '' Fake smile oh how I love you '' Then he put up the fake smile and answered '' Yeah, It's always good to be prepared for class. ''

'' You remember when you're going to Spencer today? '' Wesker asked carefully.

Steve just continued to smile and nodded '' How could I forget? ''

Wesker looked at his papers again and Steve got ready for his first class '' Math, easy enough. '' he opened his books and started to work. The bell rang and the classroom got filled with students, he ignored them and continued to work with math. Claire sat down on the desk besides Steve, he muttered a low hello which she answered. Today It was just a working day in math as Mr. Wesker called it. Wesker would help if anyone called for him, if not he could sit in his chair all of the class, something he hoped would happen.

Steve looked up and saw a note on his desk. It was in pink paper and had 'Steve' written on it in white letters. He opened it and read the loop typed handwriting.

Heyyyy cutieeeee 3 3

I wondered if you could meet me in the dressing room for the girls after school today ;) So we can… get to know each other better ;)

Ashley Graham.

Steve reread the letter and sighed '' I wouldn't mind knowing more people in my class though, a small chat would be nice '' he though and smiled.

In the row behind him Ashley saw him smiling, she knew he was interested in her, who wasn't? She checked if she had the protection, just to be sure. She found the small square shaped wrapping and smiled, she would enjoy this.

Classes went fast and it was their first break, Steve got outside and took on his mp3 listening to the same song as in the car. He saw Claire standing alone waving to him, he walked over to her with a questioning look.

'' Hello Steve! '' She said, happier than she had been in class.

'' Well hello there '' He said and smiled fake at her '' Why are you standing here all alone here Claire? ''

She laughed and smiled back at him '' I'm the outsider kinda, I have a friend here but she studies a lot so. I'm pretty much alone in the breaks, I meet her on the buss though. ''

Steve nodded '' Ah I see, well… Let's be loners together? '' he stuck his tongue out playfully and Claire laughed and hit him on the head.

'' Cocky are we Burnside? ''

'' Mayyybbbeeeeeeeeee, But I'm still cute so it doesn't matter '' Claire laughed again and shook her head.

'' Cocky indeed ''

They started to talk about all the small things in life, weather, bands they like and so on. Suddenly Claire noticed someone walking towards them and she glared in his direction. Steve followed her eyes and it landed one a thin guy with brown hair, a small mustache and a green hoddie and some yellow jeans.

'' Hello Claire. '' He said emotionless, having a serrious look on his face.

'' Arnold. '' Claire answered angry. The sudden change of mood made Steve uncomfortable, he swallowed and tried to be as calm as he could be.

Arnold looked at Steve and studied him from top to toe '' Is this the new singer in the band? ''

Before Steve could answer Claire started to talk '' Yes this is the new singer Arnold, what do you want? ''

'' I just wanted to say hello to you my old friend. '' He smiled at Claire and walked closer to her.

Claire snapped and yelled '' Back off Arnold. ''

Arnold just smiled and walked even closer to her. Claire snapped again and punched him in the face, causing him to fall.

'' You prick! '' Arnold got on his feet and charged at Claire. Before he was even able to land a punch on her Steve stuck his foot out and Arnold ran into it and fell.

Steve shook his head '' She warned you Arnold, you did something stupid and that was the punishment, I suggest that you piss off now. Before this gets any worse ''

Arnold gave him a hatefull glare and stood still until Steve again spoke '' Move. Now. ''

Then the kid threw his hands up in the air and left, he flipped them the bird before he disappeared from their sight. Steve looked at the direction Arnold had been walking and sighed '' Well '' He smiled and looked at Claire '' What are you going to do after school? ''

Claire tried to smile as best as she could '' Nothing really, practicing on bass. You? ''

'' I'm gonna meet up with someone after school. '' he said and smiled.

She smiled back '' Nice '' even thought she wouldn't admitt it, she was still afraid of Steve, in some ways, right now he seems happy, but her gut told her that there was more to this boy than she saw. He was right about the cute part thought.

The bell rang and they went into class again. But the rest of the day went fast until he came to the fifth lesson, this lesson and the last where both with Spencer. As Steve walked to Spencer's office and he swallowed, should he tell about his dreams? Or not? He knocked on the door and Spencer welcomed him in.

'' My lad my lad, sit in that chair and we will get starting '' Steve sat down in the chair he was instructed to sit in. It was not as comfortable as the sofa but it worked. He took a deep breath and sighed. He smiled and thought to himself '' I seem to be doing that a lot today. ''

Spencer noticed his smile and wrote down a small note of it '' So my boy, what do you want to talk about? ''

Steve shook his head and kept his mouth shut. Spencer asked another question '' How have you been lately? ''

'' Eh.. Good really, I haven't really done much since I got out of the hospital. Playing my guitar and singing mostly. ''

'' So I guess you do like to sing? ''

Steve nodded and smiled. Spencer looked at the boy in front of him, wondering what he should ask. After some moments he asked '' How is stuff going at school? Do you like your teacher? Getting along with your class mates? ''

'' I think Mr. Wesker is a fantastic teacher, he helps me a lot and he has a friendly atmosphere I guess. As for class mates and that, I'm going to meet someone after school to have a small chat and so on. ''

'' Good lad, that is good ''

A long awkward silence occurred. Steve didn't like the silence at all, it was as you might have guessed, awkward.

'' There is something I would like to talk about Mr. Spencer…. '' He was unsure but he needed another person's view on it.

'' Do go on lad. ''

Steve inhaled and stared '' I have had a weird dream lately. '' He swallowed before he continued '' Well, it starts with all of these wolves, I'm surrounded by the wolves, there is nowhere I can run. They snarl at me and try to attack me, but there is some kind of invisible barrier protecting me form being harmed. After a while they turn into '' Steve took a deep breath and tried to keep tears at bay, but it hurt to think of him. '' They turn into my father, he starts talking to me, then all of them walk into the one talking to me and they turn into one man. The man gets bigger and bigger each time someone else gets inside him. When he is at his biggest he stomps at my barrier and he yells '' We will get you my son, you can't hide from daddy. ''

Spencer looked at Steve and noticed a tear rolling down his cheek. '' What do you think this means Steve? ''

'' I have no idea, the only thing I have heard is that a wolf is a symbol of the qualities, abilities, strength of the individual. But why would that even help? ''

Spencer tried to understand how this could have any sense, but he had no idea, he wrote down everything Steve had told him and looked at the boy '' I do not know myself at this moment, but I will look at it till next time we have therapy, which is in Friday I think? ''

Steve nodded and smiled '' Thank you sir. ''

Spencer looked at his watch and sighed '' Well if there is nothing more you want to talk about you can get the last 30 minutes wandering around the school grounds '' He went back to his desk and got some papers, writing on them quickly. '' There, if any teacher sees you give them this, they will recognize my handwriting. ''

The redheaded boy looked at the piece of paper with the very neat handwriting. He smiled and nodded at the older man and walked out of the office without a word. When he was outside the office he took out his phone and sent a text message telling his mother that she did not have to pick him up. When he was outside he took a good look at the environment around him. Half of the school ground was filled with trees, left of the threes was a football field ( American football ). And before you walked into the little forest you where on a asphalt. Nothing big but it worked for people at his age. Steve walked to the closes tree and sat down, feeling the bark on the ground with a smile, he loved nature, but he didn't spend much time in it. He started to trail his hand on the ground and touched the lush grass behind him, causing a real smile to be formed on his lips. He heard a small giggle in front of him and looked up to see Claire standing there with a big grin on her face.

'' Nature lover eyh? '' She said grinding even more.

Steve laughed with joy and kept on smiling '' Kinda. Why are you outside? I thought you had gym now. ''

She smiled even more '' Yeah, Mr. Wesker told me to tidy quickly before the class ended so he didn't have to do it after school. ''

The boy looked at her outfit, she had sweatpants and a black t-shirt with nothing on it. '' So that's your gym clothes? ''

Claire smiled and took a small spin '' Yes, but I'm still as cute as ever am I not? '' She stuck her tongue out at him and gave a small laugh.

Steve smiled '' You should run to Wesker before he notices that your using a lot of time tidying. ''

She looked weirdly at him before she ran yelling 'Shit shit shit shit! '

The redhead watched Claire run away and smiled. He hated to say it but she was cute, no need denying that. He sighed and took out his cell phone to see the time. He had 10 minutes before he had to meet Ashley in the girl dressing room. What subjects would they talk about he kept on wondering, but maybe Ashley had though that one out already.

Steve got off the ground and started to walk slowly inside the building. He had memorized the school map so he knew where to go. He meet some people from his class and they muttered small hellos and the redhead threw in some fake smiles.

He waited outside the changing room and leaned on the wall behind him. He heard talking coming from the room in front of him and he recognized Ashley's voice. After a while the door opened and a bunch of girls walked out of the room. When they were out of sight he stepped inside the room silently. He looked around, on both the walls there where lockers and in between them where a long bench. Steve saw Ashley lying on the bench. She only had her white underwear on and she had a smile on her face.

'' Helloooo Steve '' She said in a seducing voice.

'' Hey '' He answered back normally with a small fake smile '' So… '' he was without doubt uncomfortable about her being half nakid infront of him. '' How was your day? ''

Before Steve could continue Ashley got up and moved towards him. She pulled him into a hug and took her hands on his crouch. He got shocked and pushed her away as carefully as he could '' What the heck are you doing? ''

'' Come on, I know you want me big boy. '' She winked and tried to walk towards him again but Steve got her to the ground carefully, he didn't like the situation but he didn't want to hurt her either. Now the boy was on top of Ashley and she had a big smile '' Oh, I like it when the boy is rough. ''

She touched his crouch again and he got off her '' I'm out of here! '' he said with his hands up and walked towards the door.

'' Don't you dear walk out that door Steve! '' Ashley snarled '' If you do, I'm gonna make your life a living hell. ''

He looked at her and walked towards her. Her grin got even bigger '' Good bo… ''

Before she could finish the sentence Steve slapped her on the right cheek, he turned around again and walked out the door without saying a single word.

AN: Here ends the tenth chapter of HASS, I had it done yesterday but I though I could give you a new year gift or something :) so I just looked trough some parts and so on, writing some things differently and bla bla bla bla. I hope you guys enjoyed it and HAPPPY NEEEEWWW YEARRRRR :D

Edited: 22.02.13


	11. The IceCream, The Hug And The Knife

An: I Hope you all liked the other chapter :O It was interesting to write at least when half of it was written when I hadn't slept for over 24 hours so yeah XD But anyhow I will try to focus a lot on music and Steve mostly. I have other things planed to so don't you worry :) But I seriously dunno when I can make the final chapter….. this story is longer than I think it would be O.o If I'm adding a lot then it might be over 20 more chapters ( I'm doubting but It might ) and if I decide that some things are just stupid I will be able to make it into….. around 10 chapters if you do not add this one? I'm not sure :3 But I hope you will enjoy this :3

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 11: The Ice-Cream, The Hug And The Knife

Steve talked home in anger. He really couldn't believe what Ashley had done, offering herself like that. He tried to push the memory back and keep it at bay but it was hard. He was in shock and he had lost respect, and respect wasn't something Steve gave away easily. He let out a small growl and he gritted his teeth. He took and placed his backpack in a comfortable position and he speed up. He wanted to get home as fast as possible, he just wanted to play his guitar in his anger. He passed the ice cream store he passed the first day when he walked Olivia and Sherry home.

He walked up to the disk and he noticed Rebecca Chambers standing behind it. Claire had introduced them fast before she and Steve walked to class after a break. Rebecca was at the same age as them but she was very smart, colleges kept an eye on her cause of her intellect. A great achievement in Steve's eyes.

Rebecca smiled at him '' Oh hello Steve, what do you want? ''

He faked his smile and though for a second '' What can you recommend Rebecca?''

'' Hum, I like the chocolate one, but it's plain, not exciting. We have the Sea-salt but Claire told me you have tasted it or did she taste it? I don't remember, but I would suggest the strawberry one. May sounds boring but we make that one ourselves here, it has a special taste. '' She winked at him playfully and he found his wallet.

'' I will take one of those then. '' He handed her the money and she got him three perfect spheres of the strawberry ice cream and she gave it to him in a cone. Then she washed the ice-cream spoon and smiled once more. Steves fake smile transformed into a real smile when he had taken a lick of the delicious ice-cream '' Oh god is this the taste of heaven? '' he said in a small moan.

Rebecca let out a small giggle and leaned on the disk '' I'm soon done, do you have time to wait? ''

The red head was still in heaven after the first taste but snapped out of it '' Yeah sure, I do not mind company '' he smiled at her but the smile was one of his fake once. He trusted this girl for a reason, but he was still unsure about her, should he trust her?

He continued to eat the slice of heaven in his hand and for every taste his smile got bigger and bigger, if there is something humankind has done right, then it had to be ice-cream. Rebecca got out behind the disk and meet up with Steve. She was wearing a green tank top and a pair of jeans. Steve looked behind the disk and someone was there ready to sell some ice-cream. Steve noticed what she weared and felt uncomfortable about it, because of the small episode in the locker room, but he swallowed and smiled at her when she came.

They started to walk home slowly. No one talked for a while and Steve didn't like the silence '' So, Rebecca, how's school going? '' he asked and ate the last piece of his ice-cream cone.

Rebecca looked at into Steve's eyes and blushed '' Well, it's all right, I do not find it really challenging though. ''

The red head lifted an eye brow '' Shit, your one heck of a smart kid. ''

She blushed more and laughed shyly '' I'm not that smart. ''

'' Dude, your 16 and people from colleges are keeping an eye on you, I think that's a pretty good accomplishment. '' he said and gave her a real smile.

'' T-thanks '' They continued to walk and they chatted about all the small things.

As Steve got to his Street he said goodbye to Rebecca. When he turned his back he got a hug from the behind and he was in shock. '' Ehhh.. Rebecca I'm not really a hug loving person. ''

She let go of him and frowned '' Aw, I love hugs ''

The red head rolled his eyes and gave her a quick one armed hug, even though his mind screamed to his body and told it not to '' That will not become a habit '' he said smiling and waved goodbye one last time before he walked home.

He stepped into the house and took off his shoes. He walked into the kitchen to find his mother sitting reading the news paper. '' Where is Olivia? ''

Alexia looked up from the paper and at her son, she gave him a warm smile '' She is playing with Sherry. ''

'' I hope they stay away from trouble this time ''

She sighed and shook her head. She started to read the paper again and Steve went up the stairs and into his room, he really needed to relax. He wasn't that happy about what happened after school with Ashley, and he wasn't comfortable with that hug either. '' Well, if it made Rebecca happy maybe it was worth it. '' he shrugged and jumped on his bed, breathing slowly. He started to sing on a song from the album he bought at the mall when he and Claire had ditched Ashley.

Take the light, and darken everything around me  
Call the clowns and listen closely, I'm lost without you  
Call your name every day when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down but I'll rise above this, rise above this

He started to sing in a low whisper but after a while he got more force into the song.

Hate the mind, regrets are better left unspoken  
For all we know, this void will grow and  
Everything's in vain, distressing you though it leaves me open  
Feels so right, but I'll end this all before it gets me

He got on his feet when he started to sing the chorus and he got his guitar, he started to play while he sung the song.

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this doubt

Steve laid down in his bed and started to play the small solo with a smile on his face.

I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)  
I'll mend myself before it gets me  
(I'll mend myself before it gets me)

Call your name every day, when I feel so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Call your name every day, when I seem so helpless  
I'm fallin' down, but I'll rise above this, rise above this  
Forty eight ways to say that I'm feelin' helpless  
Fallin' down, fallin down', but I'll rise above this, rise above this

He finished the song and let a tear roll down his cheek, he loved this song, it calmed I'm and reminded him that things would be better, whatever happened. He continued to play on his guitar and sung some songs to relax after a short but stressing day. The redhead got tired of playing after an hour or so, he looked at the clock on his wall. It was already 18.00. Steve placed his guitar in the guitar rack and the boy started to clean his room, when he lifted a pair of pants, he noticed that it was heavier than normal. Steve searched through the pockets and found the knife he had taken the day he got beaten. He looked at the knife, it was a colt blade. Steve had an interest in knives, and this knife was a Colt Titanium Double Lockback with a smooth black bone handle. A very sharp pocketknife.

The teenager played with it for a while and studied everything, the handle, it had a small notch in the middle session, but both of the blades where unharmed. Steve noticed some blood on it and he went to the bathroom to clean it. He hoped that Olivia where okay, he was protective of her, she was his light for the time being. He took the towel and dried the pocketknife, it was so clean that Steve could see his own reflection.

When he returned to his room he jumped in the bed once more and he kept on studying the knife. It had two small letters in the handle, Steve couldn't read what they said and he sighed. It was a nice blade indeed. The boy got to his feet and walked over to his drawer, he knew he had a book here somewhere. He opened and found two books, the first was the bible, he placed that back where he had found it and found another book, this book was Eragon. He had only finished the first book, but we wanted to read the others. He placed the book on his desk, Steve took a deep breath, he took the pocket knife and stabbed the book with the one of the blades, it got right through the book easily but didn't reach the desk, the blade wasn't long enough. He looked at the now ruined book and threw it on the floor. The knife was sharp, very sharp. '' I'm gonna keep this baby for myself. '' he said and smiled, he had some kind of protection now against any threat.

'' Steve? '' Alexia said loudly and Steve got down the Stairs. He found her in the living room watching the telly. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she looked tired '' Can you get Olivia home? It's not long before we're having dinner. ''

'' Sure '' He said and walked out of the living room, he got on his shoes and stepped outside. A chilly breeze hit him and he got a jacket for both him and Olivia. He walked down the Street towards the Birkin house and he whistled to himself while walking. Some birds where flying south for warmer weather and they sang their songs as they flew past him. He smiled and laughed '' The birds, the best singers in the world. ''

He reached the house and heard two people argue inside. It was a male voice and a female voice, he recognized Annette's voice but he didn't know the male voice. The teenager knocked on the door and a furious Annette answered '' What do you want? '' She snapped at him.

'' I'm here to get my little sister. '' he said as calmly as he could.

Annette shouted Sherrie's name. Olivia and Sherry came down the Stairs, both looked worried and scared. Olivia hugged her big brother and he hugged her back. He saw that Sherry was standing there looking at Olivia, not wanting her to go.

Steve hesitated but spoke '' Annette? I think that these two girls want to spend more time together, why don't the sleep over at Olivia's house? Sherry has never been there and Sherry will be back here tomorrow. ''

Annette got silent and her eyes looked at Steve uncertain eyes. Sherry hugged her mother and begged to come with Olivia. Annette gave in on the condition that Sherry would be home before 9 Pm tomorrow. Steve nodded and smiled.

The trio walked down the Street, both of the girls where holding Steve's hand. Sherry where just holding it happy while Olivia almost hugged it with both hands. When they arrived the two girls ran into their room and the redheaded teenager explained everything to his mother.

'' I will get the extra madras mom. '' Steve said and ran up the Stairs preparing the bed that Sherry would sleep on. They ate dinner and Steve spent the rest of his day in his room. He only walked out to brush his teeth and kiss his sisters forehead goodnight.

He jumped into his bed in his boxers and Megadeth T-shirt. He enjoyed the soft pillow under his head. '' I hope I do not dream. '' He muttered before he fell asleep.

An: I liked this chapter XD Much happening in not so much time is the way I see it :) Maybe some SteveXRebecca scenes :O Who know :3 Well I do but you do not :D I'm that evil muhahahah :3

Edited: 22.02.13


	12. Coffee Dreams And A Wet Cheek

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 12: Coffee Dreams And A Kiss On The Cheek

Steve lay in his bed, staring at the roof. His nightmares had increased, but now they had changed forms, there weren't only wolves anymore, there where snakes, mice and the number increased day by day. They charged and charged but they couldn't get to him, but his defense got weaker each day that passed. Even though Steve had told Spencer when the dreams started over a month ago, they where both clueless of what this could mean. He twisted in his bed, it was Sunday, he didn't have to get up early today. Olivia and Sherry had become closer friend as the month has passed, Steve and Claire where closer than ever. The band had practiced more and they continued to come up with songs they could play and sometimes they made songs. Steve walked to the Ice-cream shop almost now and Rebecca joined him on the way home after he had bought another ice cream. Ashley didn't bother him anymore, but he guessed that it wouldn't be long till she would begin to make his life harder.

He heard the door bell and his mother went to answer it. Steve got into a comfortable position and closed his eyes, he sighed and smiled, this pillow had never felt so good before.

'' WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! '' Claire's voice pierced his ears and he groaned.

He put his pillow on top if his head '' Leave me alone. '' He pleaded.

'' Noooooooo that's no fun '' Claire took a firm grip on his duvet and ran out of his room with his duvet laughing. He got out of his bed and found a blanket on the top of his closet, he laid down in the bed again closing his eyes. The peace didn't last long though.

'' Are you ready Olivia? '' Claire asked and Steve froze '' You wouldn't dare. '' he said threatening.

'' GO! '' Claire took his blanket and Olivia sat on Steve's back and began to tickle him, he burst out laughing and Claire joined Olivia in her tickle attacks.

'' Okay! I give up! '' Steve yelled between laughs and they both stopped tickling him. Olivia got off and Claire threw a pair of pants and a t-shirt of the floor and on Steve.

'' Get some cloths and we'll get going, don't want people to see you in your half-naked-glory do we? '' She laughed and stuck her tongue out. They got out of his room and closed the door and Steve got up with a sigh, sligthy embarrased and uncomfortable that Claire saw him half nakid '' I should get a pyjamas soon. '' but the funny thing was, it didn't bother him as much as it used to when Claire saw him half naked.

He got his megadeth T-shirt on and a pair of dark shaded jeans. He sighed and walked into the bathroom brushing his teeth. He went down stairs to see Claire waiting for him. She had a plain black t-shirt and dark shaded jeans.

'' Where are we going again? '' Steve asked while he moaned.

'' You will see. '' Claire said teasingly and got outside, Steve got on his shoes and a black leather jacket before he followed her. She happily skipped down the street and Steve had to almost jog to keep up with her. Steve had always liked Claire in this mood, carefree and just oozing with happiness, she made him happy, even how cheesy as it sounds.

'' Come on slowpoke! '' Steve's head snapped up and he saw Claire standing some 10 meters away from him. He sighed and slightly increased his speed to close the distance between them. When he was standing in front of her she started to skip once more. Steve sighed and skipped himself following her closely. The brown haired girl saw Steve and laughed '' Are you sure your straight? ''

He tried to smile even though some bad memories pressed his mind '' Trust me, I'm straighter than Till Lindemann. ''

'' Who is that? ''

Steve shook his head '' A very straight person, for the moment you do not need to know more. ''

Claire stopped skipping and started to walk, Steve did the same and they walked into a cinema '' Is this what you have tricked me into Little bear? ''

She got on her knees and started to plea '' Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee! I do not want to go to the cinema alone ''

The redhead sighed and nodded. Claire jump-hugged him '' THANKK YOUUUU! ''

Steve blushed slightly and hugged her back, it was comfortable holding her now, it still felt a bit weird and something inside him told him to push her away. He trusted her, so he didn't listen to it. When Claire broke the hug Steve did miss the warmth she gave him. '' When did I get so cheesy? '' Steve muttered under his breath and followed Claire who was standing in line for tickets.

* * *

Rebecca was running to the ice-cream shop in a hurry. She was never late, but this would be damn close! She turned around the last corner and bumped into someone, they both fell and she heard a husky growl '' Watch where you're going kiddo! ''

'' Hey it's not my fault! '' She got up and looked at the person she had bumped into, he had black and baggy jeans with a chain on it and a wife beater. He was tall well built with some muscles, slicked back dark brown hair and he had a big tattoo on his arm. Rebecca felt a small blush come onto her cheeks, he was handsome, very handsome indeed.

'' Yo doll face? '' He snapped his fingers in front of the teen '' Hello? ''

She snapped out of it '' Oh sorry but I really have to go. '' She ran past him but he took hold of her wrist.

'' Can I at least know the name of the girl that knocked me down? '' He said with a cocky smile.

The brunette blushed even more '' Rebecca Chambers, you? ''

He let go of her '' Coen, Billy Coen, I will see you late doll face. I will make sure of that. '' he started to walk away from her. Rebecca smiled and continued to run towards the ice-cream shop.

* * *

Claire and Steve walked home after the movie, it was early in the afternoon now and he was tired, another day dream of the black goodness he waited for at home came into his mind. He started to drink coffee so he wouldn't sleep much, to keep his nightmares at bay. The redheads mind was filled with the sound of the coffee machine at home right now, and he started to enjoy the taste of pure black coffee.

The female next to him studied his face as he was day dreaming, his face was relaxed and somewhat at peace. She smiled and placed a small kiss on his cheek. He didn't seem to notice the small gesture and she smiled even more, no need to explain anything.

After awhile he muttered '' Coffee…. '' and Claire smiled, he was cute in a special way. She was falling for him, but she didn't know if It was a good thing or not. She still didn't know much of why he moved here, his old friends, this ex that seemed to fuck him up and why his eyes at times hid so much anger and hate.

When they came to their street they muttered goodbye to eachother and walked into their homes. Steve started the coffee maching and after a while he got the dark drink into his mouth.

Edited: 22.02.13


	13. The Beginning Of Our Struggles

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 13: The Beginning Of Our Struggles.

Steve found himself in the car on his way to school, Olivia sleeping while he had an arm around her pressing her closely into him. Alexia had a small meeting this morning but that was it, she would pick up Olivia. Steve himself liked to walk home, not only for the ice-cream, but mostly yes, the ice-cream. He sighed and he turned on his MP3, music, the pure art of sounds combined into a whole pureness which made his life enjoyable. Even in his darkest days the music was his safe heaven. Steve felt memories forming in his mind.

_Flashback _

_Steve walked towards a door in his old school, he kept his head down and hoped no one would notice him. He opened the door and he walked towards his locker, there hallway he was in was crowded with teenagers chatting about the small things in life. Steve kept his head down and kept on walking, suddenly he slipped on something as he falls he sees a banana peel flying in the air in front of him. He hit the ground with a large bang and suddenly all eyes were on him. He got up and walked away as quick as possible, he knew who had done this, and he knew what everyone was thinking. He hadn't chosen this! How could they do this to him, he used to be one of the most popular guys in school, but now he was a lone wolf. He looked up and saw the guilty one._

'' _You have to see where you're walking buttfucked. '' Steve looked straight in the eyes of his former band mate, the drummer whose name he didn't want to say. He sidestepped the drummer and kept walking away from him. He muttered under his breath '' Those we used to love, they are our greatest enemies. ''_

_End Of Flashback._

'' We're here Steve. '' his mother said as she parked the car. Steve said his goodbyes and got out of the car after giving Olivia a big hug. He walked up to the entrance of the school and no one seemed to notice him. No more giggling or hate full glares….. Well still the glares where still there but not from the same people. He got his locker and walked into the classroom, he found Claire sitting there ready for class. He patted her head and sat down next to her, she let out a small laugh and smiled at him '' Morning. '' He smiled and said the same to her.

The class itself went quickly, he took notes and answered questions, same routine every day, every week. The redhead and his female friend walked to the cafeteria, they never talked too much really, mostly in school, on the way to band practice or when she walked with him after school. Still, they where close.

As they were on their way Steve slipped, and once more he saw a banana peel fly in the air. He hit the ground hard and Claire helped him up as fast as she could. Ashley walked towards them with a small smile.

'' Awwww did little Steve get hurt? '' She mocked and her smile grew larger.

Steve picked up the banana peel and threw it at her face '' You will have to do much better than that. '' then he started to walk away, Claire watched Ashley and gave her a glare before following Steve.

'' Are you okay? ''

He smiled at her with a warm real smile, he felt he could trust her, he didn't fake many smiles around her anymore '' I'm fine don't worry cuddle bunny! ''

'' Cuddle bunny? I haven't cuddled with anyone '' She said Puzzled.

'' I'm going to end that one day, don't you think? '' He smiled at her with a creepy look.

The brunette looked at him and backed away from him dramatically. The both burst out laughing and went to eat.

It was the last class before Steve had to go to Spencer. As he was on his way out of class Wesker stopped him and when they were alone he began to speak '' Steve, you will have to take some gym, and I think you should try today. '' Steve froze in the spot and he got panicked inside his mind.

'' I do not have gym clothes with me mister Wesker! '' He started to protest hoping It would get him off the hook.

'' I got your mom to pack it and bring it to school '' Then he picked up a gym bag from under his desk. '' Steve, I know this is fast, but your mother, me and Spencer agrees that this has to be done, and that now Is a very good time, you're comfortable with things here it seems and so on. ''

Steve closed his eyes and after a while he nodded. '' Splendid! '' Wesker said with a big smile and patted him on the back. '' Get to the locker room my boy, the class will start shortly! ''

The teenager walked towards the locker room and he had to admit, he was nervous, very nervous. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. Steve walked into the locker room and already guys where getting undressed. He quickly walked into a corner where he wouldn't see any of them and quickly started to undress. He got on the shorts and the t-shirt his mom had packed for him. Then he walked up some stairs and into the gym hall. The gym hall was as large as an indoors soccer field and the walls where made of oak. On the floor it was drawn lines, for different sports like basketball and tennis. Steve himself was standing on the left side, there were only doors on this side, but on the right side it was open spaces in the walls with equipment and drinking fountain.

Claire walked up to him with a puzzled look '' I though you didn't have gym with us. ''

'' I have to be here in some classes. '' He just said bored and sighed before thinking '' Okay, I made it easily, I saw little, I guess I'm fine. ''

Wesker came out in a pair of black shorts and a black t-shirt, he still had his sunglasses on for some reason. ''Okay people get ready, dodge ball! '' He yelled and everyone got into a line, Wesker made the teams and in the middle of the field he placed down dodge balls.

He pulled out a silver whistle while nodding, then he blew it.

Quickly all of the kids rushed to grab a rubber ball, then began to throw them at the opposing team. Steve moved clumsily way from the flying rubber balls, while Claire did it more easily. She grabbed a ball that had just hit a blonde girl who was practically stomping towards the sidelines. Then the brown haired girl took a moment to aim and saw Ashley, remembering what she had done to Steve, she threw it as hard as she could, it made contact with Ashelys face and she fell to the floor, letting out an exaggerating cry. A few students stopped to laugh. Ashley furiously dropped and picked up a ball. Wesker blew his whistle, " Ashley, you're out. Get to the sidelines!" She threw the ball, it sailed way over Claire's head and into Steve's hands.

"Again, let's go Ashley!" Wesker called again. She huffed and followed another kid who was out, turning her head, giving Claire a death glare.

Claire backed up and stood beside Steve, he looked at her and laughed, "Nice shot."

She grinned, and dodged another ball. Soon, only her, Steve, and 3 others remained.

A sporty green haired boy launched a ball at Steve, it hit him in the leg and he sighed and left the court. Soon Claire, and Steve were out. A good looking blonde boy was left. Wesker blew the whistle and signaled another game.

"Let's do this quick, class is almost over!" He announced as kids ran and placed the dodge balls back.

'' 1,2,3, Go!"

Kids raced around the court, one heavilybuilt boy threw one, hitting Wesker in the back of the head. Claire turned to Steve and they laughed, not paying attention. Ashley walked up to the blonde that won last round.

"You mind getting Claire for me, there's a reward if you get her good..?" She asked in an innocent voice, handing him a ball.

He was unsure at first, but after a moment he got close to the dividing line and threw it hard at Claire, who was only a few feet away. It hit her in the middle of the chest, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to fall. Wesker was yelling about getting hit, and didn't notice her at first. Ashley giggled wildly as Steve dropped to his knees to check on Claire.

She blinked at grabbed his hand, as they rose Wesker blew the whistle one last time.

"Go change!" He shouted, still frustrated about being hit.

Steve and Claire agreed to meet after they had changed and went to their locker rooms. Steve quickly went to the corner where he had placed his things and took off his T-shirt. Before he was able to do anything else two people grabbed him from behind and laid him on the bench in the middle and they tied his hands under the bench and someone got a piece of soap and took it into another towel and span it around sometimes so the soap wouldn't get out. Steve struggled against his ties and the other guys from class all stood over him, inspecting his body. After some time they started to whip him on the torso with smiles on their faces, the tied down red head growled and bit his lips. They continued and hit him harder and harder, wanting him to scream. Steve continued to bite his lips until they bleed. The boy with green hair took the towel with the soap and used both hands and used all his force and hit him as hard as he could, Steve let out a scream and the boys smiled with satisfaction. They finished changing and left the room. Leaving Steve tied down.

He tried to get out of this situation, but they had tied him down quite hard. He continued to struggle but it was for no use. He sighed, he would have to stay here for awhile. He stared at the ceiling, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Ceilings they are all different, and Steve found them somehow interesting. He felt anger inside himself build up as blod ran down from his torso. It felt as if there was a demon inside him wanting to get revenge. He closed his eyes and began to sing.

Waking The Demon,  
Where'd you run to?  
Walk in the shadows,  
Watch the blood flow,  
There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,  
Your body is weakening, Walk to the light,  
Those painful times so alone so ashamed,  
I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain.

'' I have to write that when I get home. '' He smiled and wondered what riff he could make for that. Suddenly Claire walked inside and gasped.

He smiled at her ''How do you do? ''

'' Steve… What happened? ''

'' Untie me first and I will tell on the way home? Deal? '' He smiled once more and she nodded, and untied him. She left the room as he continued to change and before he went out, he dried up his blood and placed paper in the wound, that way it wouldn't mess up his shirt. When he came out he could see she had some tears on her cheeks, he used his thumb and whipped them away. She embraced him and he did the same. When they were done they started to walk home, and Steve explained everything.

'' That's horrible! '' She exclaimed angrily '' Why would they do such a thing? ''

'' I dunno. BUT IT'S TIME FOR ICE-CREAM! '' He yelled and ran with a small laugh, she shook her head and followed him with a worried face.

Edited: 22.04.13 ( been busy with school sorry )


	14. Steve, The Mystery

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 14: Waking The Demon

Steve and Claire walked down to the fabric where they had their band practice. It had been a most interesting week for both of them, Ashley had begun to make all of the guys to physically attack Steve anyway they could, but this only gave him inspiration to write songs. Claire found the red heads attraction to the pain scary, he walked up to the guys and made them attack him at times. She didn't like it at all, his stomach was full of marks and wounds from whippings, punches and kicks. And yet he seemed to like it. She wanted to just….. she didn't know what she wanted, she was confused, about him, about herself, everything just turned more complicated day after day, at least for her, he didn't seem affected at all. He smiled more and more, and after every beating he laughed with joy, seeming pleased with his new wounds. She was worried, she was scared, and more than she would even dare to admit.

The male teenager just thought about the lyrics he had written, he loved them himself, the glorious beatings he had gotten since gym, he had gotten more inspiration than before, nothing had given him so much inspiration before, and the lyrics piled up, the pile got larger every day, but there was only one lyric he truly loved, and that was the song he had written the first day he had been beaten. He called it Waking The Demon. He loved the feeling of his so called demon waking up, he loved the feeling he got every time he was beaten, he loved the rage, he loved the feeling that he could have a payback, he didn't have feelings for these people, he could do what he wanted….. to limits of course but still. He loved it. He had the reasons, all he needed to do was getting to it, but it was too early, he wanted to feel this some more before he began.

The male started to whistle, breaking the silence that had occurred between the two teenagers. Claire looked at him with curious eyes and then down at the piece of paper he held in his hands. Steve only carried this today, some days ago he had bought a new guitar, a cheaper one than the Gibson he used at home. The guitar he had placed in the fabric was a Gibson SG Junior '60s, it was a decent guitar and he had a small amplifier there also, no need to carry anything anymore. Steve himself loved the change, but he was kind enough at times to help Claire carry her amp or the bass. She looked worried but he couldn't put his finger on it. He continued to whistle to himself and he was wide awake, the band practice where later than before, making Steve get his needed sleep.

They reached their destination and got inside, they where there first as normal and began to warm up, they didn't speak, silence was between them. Claire found this awkward herself, but the red head was lost in his guitar, going finger exercises and some quick sweep picking. After some time Carlos and Billy came, the warmed up themselves and they started to play together some covers and You Better Die Young. They continued to just play for themselves after that and Billy played a good riff.

'' What song is that? '' Steve asked him curiously.

'' It's no song, I just made it. ''

Steve smile and grabbed his paper '' Well let's continue working on it? ''

And so it went, the guys tried to make something that fit together, but they just couldn't there was just something that was off, something was just wrong. Steve didn't know what it was but it seemed like they played four different songs. Ussualy it just came out perfectly, but not today, today there was no point.

'' Let's try a bit longer, maybe something will happen. '' He thouht and tried to make something that went with the riff Billy made. They continued, but there was some sort of tension in the air, like something was about to blow up. Everyone seemed stressed or worried or something, Steve couldn't put his finger on it.

He stopped playing and placed his guitar in the guitar rack, and started to walk out the door. '' Where are you going? '' Billy asked, sound pissed and ready to fight him right there and then. '' I'm going home. This is going nowhere, I'd rather go home and work with something, if you don't mind. '' Steve anwsered as calmly as he could. Billy could break something in Steve, and even thought he loved inspiration, he didn't want to go too far.

Claire started packing and Carlos got away from the drums. Billy cursed and did the same. They went outside and locked the building before leaving. They said their goodbyes and went their different ways.

Claire and Steve walked once more, back to their homes, but Claire wanted some answers, but how could she demand them? One month and one week since he got here, or was it more? She couldn't remember. Even though, she wouldn't really ask him to open himself like that. If he asked, she wouldn't do it, she couldn't. She sighed and Steve looked at her '' Is something bothering you Claire? '' she looked at him and sighed '' Yes, but let's talk about that later, I'm not really in the mood to argue... ''

They continued their walk in silence and when they reached their destination they said farewell and went inside their homes. Claire ran up stairs and jumped in her bed and put her head in her pillow, wanting to scream. She was so confused, why would she care that Steve wanted it? It was his choice? Wasn't it? Would it be wrong if she didn't try to get him out of it? Maybe it would be wrong to try to stop him? Steve was a person she just, felt attracted to, she loved his personality and he was quite handsome. What was this feeling she wondered, a crush? Maybe, maybe not. For all she knew he didn't like her the same, he hadn't responded to the kiss on the cheek? Was he just ignoring it? Or was he really lost in his thoughts? She hadn't felt this worry for anyone, she hadn't felt this attraction for someone, she had never been as scared for someone. All these mixed emotions made her scream into her pillow.

She looked out her window and saw Steve, she felt her heart race and she found herself staring at him, he held an acoustic steel string guitar in his hands, it looked brand new, he started to tune it then he started to play and sang softly

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost  
It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

He stopped and nodded, he seemed pleased with the guitar, he got out of Claire's vision and she could hear him play some cords on the guitar. Claire continued to stare at his window, hoping the handsome boy would peak out again. But he never came, the teenaged girl sighed and laid down in her bed again. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

'' Come in '' She muttered tiredly.

Her father entered the room, he looked like an older verion of Chris and some white hairs '' Me and your mother are leaving for the air port today. ''

Claire looked at her father confused and he continued '' We are going on a business trip, it has been planned for a long time. '' he sighed '' I told you a lot of times Claire. ''

'' WELL I HAVE HAD A LOT ON MY MIND! '' She yelled. She placed her head down in the pillow again '' Sorry dad. ''

'' It's okay princess, we can talk about it when I get home again okay? '' He smiled the Redfield smile at her and she smiled back, nodding in approval.

He closed the door and after some minutes she heard a car's engine followed by a car leaving. Claire rolled around and sighed '' Me and Chris home alone, again, once more, the same routine. '' she left her room and down to the kitchen, she saw Chris standing in the phone with his partner at work. Jill was her name, a childhood friend of Chris, he usually spent all his time with her. Claire found a cola in the fridge and walked back to her room. She looked out her window and saw Steve standing looking at a knife she continued to watch as he placed the knife in his palm, he seemed utterly calm and relaxed. He moved the knife to his middle finger, he cut a small rift in his skin and some blood came out from it. Claire was in shock, she knew he liked pain, but enough to hurt himself. Okay it was a small cut but still! If it continued, maybe he would cut his….

'' No he wouldn't, would he? '' Steves face looked terrified, and yet calm. His eye was clouded and he could she him muttering something to himself, she couldn't make out all of what he said but she got one small part '' hauting me''

She laid in bed and closed her eyes. What's haunting him? or maybe it's who? '' There is more to this than a relationship going wrong. '' After the statement, she started to breath more calmly, letting sleep give her mind some rest from this mystery.

Edited and rewritten: 22.04.13


	15. Haunted

AN: I just want to say that I've rewritten the whole story, mostly fixing mistakes but also made some changes here and there, so if you haven't read them already you should read them :)

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 15: Haunted

Steve walked up in the school yard, he was earlier than usual today. The red-head walked to the school and went straight to Spencer's office. The old man sat staring at his papers, reading them in such a deep concentration it seemed as if he was controlled by a puppeteer, pulling his strings and forcing him to read. Steve knocked slightly on the door and the old man looked up and gave a weak smile before pointing the teen towards a chair. Steve sat down and looked at the man in front of him, he'd never had a session like this before.

'' I've heard some very disturbing tales the latest days Steve….. Tales that makes me, worry about you. '' The man spoke in a slow and steady manner, as if bringing bad news. Steve raised an eyebrow and waited, Spencer took a deep breath before continuing. '' I've heard rumors, whispers from different students, and teachers for that matter, that you're being abused in school. ''

'' Well this is something I'm not aware of myself sir, what have you heard? '' Steve asked, carefully and tried to seem unknowing to the subject. It wasn't abuse from his perspective at least.

'' I've heard that other students, male students, are beating you with anything they can find. I've also heard, that at times you walk up to them and seem to…. Want it, Is this true? ''

Steve leaned back in the chair and sighed '' No, I wonder why someone would even make up a rumor like this. I've never been abused at school or anywhere since…. '' He tried to keep the images away but he couldn't stop all of them, a tear rolled down his cheek '' You know. ''

Spencer seemed unsure '' Okay, but if anything happens, anything at all, just talk to Wesker, he knows how to get things done. '' The old man smiled and placed his papers neatly on the desk before him and found another stack of papers, then he looked at Steve '' That's all I wanted to talk about, you can just go about your business Steve, and we will talk again tomorrow. ''

The red headed teenager nodded and walked out the door. After the door was closed Spencer found his cell phone and called Wesker '' Yes, it's me, Albert I have a small task for you ''

-In The School Yard-

Claire walked up to Steve, whom was leaning at a wall while looking at the ground. He was deep in thought it seemed and his eyes were dark and clouded once more. She walked towards him as if he was a sleeping lion, ready to feast at any moment. The auburn teen slowly raised her finger, and poked him carefully. He lifted his head suddenly and looked at her with his thoughtful eyes, before it all disappeared and he smiled '' I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming. ''

'' It's fine, are you tired? '' She asked, trying to start a conversation even though she felt awkward.

'' A bit I guess. '' He leaned his head against the wall behind him and smiled '' All work and no play makes Steve a dull boy. ''

'' Yeah, something like that. '' They just stood there awkwardly and even when Claire tried to talk, there was something inside her that stopped her. She just wasn't herself today, she was worried and almost afraid. Steve had been acting weird, sure Steve had always been, kind of weird, but lately it just increased. Claire sighed and found her phone in her pocket, looking at a message from her father. Her parents had arrived at their destination, there was also a picture attached to the message with both of them having their thumbs up while smiling. Her parents had always been silly, but she loved it. She smiled at the picture and put her phone back in the pocket.

The school day itself was uneventful, Steve kept to himself and Claire didn't try to talk to him much, not more than needed. Claire found it uncomfortable, but Steve didn't seem to notice, he was stuck in his own thoughts. The redhead wrote down small notes on different papers and stuffed them in his pocket. In the last period Claire looked at the Steve, he was drawing. She looked at it, he had drawn a disturbing picture. The more she studied it the clearer it appeared to her. In the picture Steve was laying on the ground screaming, while wolves, mice, worms and other disfigured creatures ate his intestines. The picture was done with pure pencil, and Claire was happy for it. Someone being eaten alive was a thought that scared her. At the upper right corner of the picture was a small sketch of a man, she shouldn't really see any detail put into the man, it seemed as if he was a ghost just watching the scene in front of him with a wicked grin on his face.

Steve covered his drawing and looked at her with those evil eyes, but he smiled at the same time as his eyes glared daggers at her. '' it's rude to peak before it's done. '' His voice was calm and he sounded amused. She looked back at the blackboard, Wesker was still having his lecture, but he seemed to pay close attention to Steve. The auburn teen wondered why Wesker hadn't stopped Steve yet, he had noticed, he must have noticed. She massaged her temples and sighed, this day seemed to just get weirder and weirder by the minute, Wesker was not being himself today. Was he sick or something? When she used to draw in class it got stepped down at once. No questions asked.

The bell rang and the pupils got out of the classroom in a rush. Steve and Claire were the last once out. When they stepped out of the door Wesker snapped his fingers and pointed at Steve '' Could we have a quick word Burnside? '' it sounded hostile to Steve, but Claire knew that he was in a neutral mood. '' Yes sir. '' The teenager stepped towards Weskers desk while Claire closed the door and sat down by it and tried to hear what they were talking about.

'' So this is what you worked on in class '' Wesker said calmly. She pressed her ear closer and harder at the door, she could hear the voices, but they were weak.

'' Yes sir '' Steve sounded distressed.

'' Burnside, you're a good kid, you're a smart kid. You should pay more attention in class and try to keep these thoughts way. ''Claire could hear Wesker sigh '' So this is him, isn't it? ''

'' Yes sir '' the reply was weaker this time.

'' Do you have a title? ''

'' Haunted sir, the title is haunted ''

'' Well I'm keeping this drawing Steve, and I don't want to see you draw in another class, are we clear? ''

'' Yes sir ''

Claire walked outside as fast as she could. After a while Steve came out and he sighed. ''It seems as if Wesker likes my drawings, he kept the one I made in class. '' They started to walk '' So, what's up little bear? '' he said and smiled at her. '' Not much, just thinking you know. '' He let out a whistle '' Thinking, such a dangerous thing. Whatcha thinking about? '' '' Ah you know, everything and nothing really. '' Claire didn't want to tell him, something od just been off all day, but she didn't want to tell him. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Before they parted ways and went into both of their homes, Claire gave him a hug. Even though he didn't respond to the hug, it warmed her, made the day better than it had been. Then she said goodbye and walked into her house. Steve just stood there and looked at her door. Something was wrong, and rather odd. She hadn't been herself today she was usually able to talk about nothing for hours.

He went into the house and found Olivia sitting in the living room and playing on their playstation, the teen could hear Sherry's voice in there too. They seemed to be playing an old game. He walked to them and sat down in a chair behind them, as they were both sitting on the floor. It was a Disney kart game. When they steered their karts they moved their arms in the same direction as they were turning. He smiled, he stared at the screen. Alexia came in with their dinner and told Steve that she had to leave for a business meeting with her brother. He nodded and wished her good luck.

'' Eveeeeeee '' Olivia said, and Steve knew what this meant, she wanted something. '' Yessssssss '' he answered and smiled '' I wondered, if me and Sherry could go get an ice cream? '' She smiled at him. '' Hmmmmm, what if we make a deal, if one of you beat me in the game, you guys win an ice cream each. ''

'' We will kick your big butt eve! ''

-In The Park-

Rebecca was walking in solitude, it was a dark and chilly night. You never know what might be lurking in this park, even in the weekdays this place was filled with people she really didn't want to associate with. As she strolled down the park she felt as if someone was staring at her from the distance, she tried to get a glance at this stranger, but she couldn't see much without turning all of her body around. The brunette heard footsteps behind her and she started to walk even faster, afraid of what might happen to her. As she started to get warmer, she noticed that the footsteps had gotten even close to her, they were almost right behind her. Rebecca started to run, she was the prey of a predator, she was the hunted and helpless. A hand touched her shoulder and she screamed.

'' Relax dollface relax. '' She remembered that voice.

'' My name's Rebecca! '' Her body calmed down but inside she was still freaking out, why did this Coen guy have to do that?

He examined her face and smiled '' You look more like a dollface than a Rebecca to me. '' He smirked and put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. '' What are you doing outside at this hour? '' The female brunette took a few moments to calm down before answering ''I just needed some fresh air, I've been under a lot of pressure lately. '' They strolled down the park slowly. '' Parents nagging at you? '' She sighed '' A bit, I've taken a lot of extra hours at work and I also need to focus more on school, I feel like I've been doing nothing about school work at all lately. ''

Rebecca shivered, she didn't wear anything but a green t-shirt and some dark shaded jeans. Billy looked at her and took off is jacket and placed it on her shoulders. '' I'm soon done with high school and when that's over with I'm going to get myself some work. '' She wrapped the jacket around her and looked at him with questioning eyes '' High school? You look like a university guy. ''

'' I wish, when I was in high school for the first time I didn't take it seriously at all, I wasted my time partying all the time and I was just the class clown you know. It's a big city and I have been to different high schools to get my diploma. I've never been a very good with school subjects and even thought I worked my hardest, I failed some subjects. Those are the subjects I'm working on right now. I got on a special program this year that will finish in a month and then I will have my diploma, and 4 wasted years. '' He smiled at her '' It's a new program too, it's being tested by the government to see if it will help people with difficulties in school. I'm glad I got a spot. ''

Rebecca didn't know what to say '' I'm sorry I'm just throwing this at you dollface. '' she looked at him '' It's fine, I'm the one who asked '' They continued to walk in silence until they reached Rebecca's apartment. The apartment complex was six floors tall and three apartments wide. The building was white and was surrounded by other complexes which were similar. The street lights flooded the road with light and some cars drove down the rundown road. Didn't seem family friendly at all. '' So this is where your family lives? Doesn't seem to be enough space, do you sleep in the same bed or something? '' He smiled and she sighed '' I moved out of my parents' house in the summer, I needed more space for myself. My family isn't really stable, let's just put it that way. ''

She looked at him and blushed slightly '' Eh, do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or? ''

Billy smiled his signature smile '' I have some time to kill. ''

AN: I was hoping to make this chapter longer, like a double chapter. Well here's the problem, when im interested in things, it goes in a wave, at times it's at top and my most favorite thing to do, and other times I just have no interest of doing it :D That's why I haven't updated in such a long time, I've just lost interest for a while and now it's back, kind of ;) I will see if I can finish another chapter before my summer is over, but I can't promise anything and I really, REALLY! Hate that. So I just wanted to say sorry to my readers, and also that I really wish to finish at least one of my longer stories, even though I'm not sure that I will be able to, I don't want to force myself :) And if someone has waited for this chapter for a long time, I hope I didn't disappoint XD


	16. A Ghost From The Past

An: This was actually going to the second half of chapter 15, but yeah, I decided to make it two different chapters. That's all really :D

Healing A Shattered Soul

Chapter 16: A Ghost From The Past

Steve woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He got dressed and made his way to the kitchen, he really didn't pay attention to what he ate, he just picked up the fork and started eating the dish his mother had prepared for him. It was eggs and bacon, with some toast on the side. Olivia came and sat on his lap and stole the crunchiest bacon on his plate '' And that's for beating us in that game. '' he smiled and poked the back of her head before she got on her own chair and started eating her own food.

'' So how was the meeting mom? '' Steve asked tiredly.

Alexia sighed '' The same as always, they want us to pay a lot of money for a project, the problem is that we don't know if this project will provide us with enough income or if it will be successful at all. The meeting itself took quite some time, but after a long time they gave up and left. Then Alfred and I looked over the budget. After that we had our usual chat and I went home. ''

'' Sounds fun? '' Alexia sat down on a chair and started to eat her breakfast '' After those…. Less intelligent human beings left, it was. '' They continued to eat in silence and Steve went up in his room and got the knife he kept after being beaten by that creepy man. He was lucky that he didn't have to go to a hearing about that, Chris knew what to do and kept Steve out of it. The teen placed the knife in one of his pockets and went downstairs to get ready for school. It was windy outside and the small family had to put on jackets. They drove towards the school and Steve listened to a song on his mp3 player while relaxing with Olivia rested her head on his arm.

He carefully listened to the song, it was a German band, and frankly, he didn't understand what they said. All in all thought, it sounded brutal and he loved it. He was surprised Olivia didn't wake up by the screams he listened to. '' She's used to this I guess. '' He kissed the top of her head and smiled. Suddenly the song changed to a rap metal song '' God I haven't heard this in forever, I used to love these guys. ''

The car ride didn't take long and Steve awakened Olivia before kissing her goodbye and he ran to Spence's office. He opened the door and saw both Wesker and the old principal inside, he sat down and waited for one of them to speak. '' Steve '' Wesker said calmly ''Spencer and I have talked a lot about you since you left school yesterday. '' The teenager raised an eyebrow and sighed '' Is it about that drawing? ''Spencer placed the drawing on the desk and nodded '' Yes Steve, there is something you haven't told us, and I need to you tell me everything so I will be able to help you. ''

The redhead let out a small laugh '' Help me, how will you be able to do that Spencer? '' the old man glared at the teenager, he had never been talked to so rudely before. '' We are going to find the core of your problems, try to work with it so you can accept it and move on. '' Wesker watched the teenager as he saw a small and almost evil grin appear '' Move on, you talk as if it should be easier than eating a biscuit. '' Spencer talked slow '' Steve, we can fix thi '' Steve cut him off mid-sentence and got out of his chair '' NO! YOU CAN'T, NO MATTER HOW MUCH WE TRY I'M GOING TO TELL YOU THE SAME SHIT OVER AND OVER AGAIN. '' He walked towards the door and gave them one last look '' There is no fixing me. '' Then he was gone. Spencer sighed '' He's holding something back, I know it, and I hate to do this but we have to use our last option. ''

- -Schoolyard-

As Claire walked towards the school she saw Steve coming out of the building, to put it mildly, he, looked, PISSED. She called his name and he looked at her, he faked a smile and walked towards her. When they looked at each other Claire noticed how clouded his eyes seemed, they had never been bright for as long as she had known him, but this time they were more clouded than usual. '' What's wrong? '' He took a deep breath and smiled '' Nothing, just don't worry okay? '' For Claire that was easier said than done, she continued to stare at him, trying to make him talk, be he wouldn't even flinch, he just stared right back at her. Suddenly she heard a weak hello coming from behind, and she noticed how Steves body tensed up. When she turned around and saw a teenager in a black hoodie and dark shaded jeans. Before she could even answer Steve had taken the teens arm and walked around a corner where they wouldn't be seen.

Claire followed the two teens and hid behind a bush close by. '' What are you doing here? '' She heard Steve say, his voice was filled with anger and hurt. '' I… I.. Just wanted to see you old pal. '' the other teen said quietly '' Don't you pal me, why are you here? '' '' I, just wanted to apologize man, I feel like shit about how I treaded you after, you know. ''

Steve punched the other teen and the teen feel to the ground. Claire gasped, she had never seen Steve being violent '' Apologize? After everything you put me through, after being reminded in school EVERYDAY about what happened, you come here and apologize, thinking I will forgive you? '' Claire tried to get a view but she wouldn't be able to without blowing her cover. The teen didn't say a word, he sat on the ground with his head hanging in shame. '' You're the reason, everyone knew, I told you cause I trusted you, you were like my brother, but you backstabbed me. You don't understand how much that hurt me. '' The teen let some tears fall from his eyes before he spoke '' What else can I say? I regret that day, I really do. '' Steve walked away and the teen just sat there letting small sobs come.

When Steve was out of sight Claire walked over to the teen and helped him up, she tried to see his face but the hood covered it, she could only see his lips '' Thanks…. '' he muttered silently. '' What was that all about? '' The teen gave her a sad smile '' It would be best if he told you, not me, I've done enough damage. '' Then he walked away.

-At Steve's House -

When Steve came home it was empty, his mother was at work and his sister in kindergarten, he rushed into his room and found his knife '' This was too much, I'm gonna do it '' He whispered with tears in his eyes '' I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna do it '' He repeated over and over, holding his knife on his right wrist. He was trembling, shaking beyond belief. He let out a yell and threw the knife at the wall, he then breathed slowly. If he… ended it, Olivia would be alone, his mother would be alone, Claire would be alone. Those three people meant the world to him, how could he just leave them like that?

He turned to his other medication, music. He ran to his mother's room and got her acoustic guitar and started to play slowly, letting his emotions out through the guitar. He didn't play any song, he just made cords and played them softly, enjoying the sound of the instrument.

An: I felt like if I added more into this chapter that it would be forced, I liked how it ended and yeah :) I know it's a bit shorter than what I usually write, but I can promise with almost 100% certainty that the next chapter will be longer than usual. After this chapter, things will go faster, more things will happen and so on :)

Till next time!


End file.
